Helena's Christmas 2: Batman's promise
by Dark Raven5
Summary: Part 5 +6 up Helena finally reads her father's letter and guess who comes to town, and it ain't santa.
1. Part 1

Authors' note: We finally got kicked out of class; we were capping on that gay-ass show that took over Birds of Prey's time slot, Angel. I'm about to hand the keyboard over to my friend but I don't know if it's a good idea, well here goes. Hi, first time I actually get to write one of these, so I'll get to the point; I was making a joke about Angel and here it is: "You know that demon in the Angel show who is suppose to bring the world to an end?" (This is where you say 'yeah'). "Well, how much you want to bet the Birds of Prey could beat the crap out of the demon. Helena aka Huntress and Dinah could swoop down from above beat the crap out of the demon and then accidentally put a wooden stake into Angel's heart and get back their time slot." (And this is where you express your thoughts). You can tell us what you think about that in your review. And now on with the story, well the fist part anyways.  
  
Helena's Christmas 2: Batman's promise ~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& "Mom, what do you want to do tonight?" Helena asked closing her English book.  
  
"How about we go find you a dress for the dance on Friday?" Selina replied walking out of her room. "Did you finish your homework?"  
  
"Just finished. English is really hard."  
  
"I heard you and your team are performing at the football game Friday night."  
  
"Yeah, are you coming?"  
  
"Yes and I'm bring Barbara."  
  
"Really? She's never comes when I invite her."  
  
"She works nights, and she promised she'd come and she never breaks a promise, you and I both know that."  
  
"You right mom, so we taking the car or walking."  
  
"It's not that far, so lets walk and we can pick up some dinner too."  
  
"Chinese food?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Great, lets go."  
  
Helena grabbed her coat as Selina grabbed her coat and purse; they left the apartment and made their way to the mall. They looked at a whole bunch of different dresses and finally found the perfect dress, "What do you think, mom?"  
  
"It's beautiful," Selina replied.  
  
"Can I get it?"  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"Great all my friends are gonna die when they see it."  
  
"I bet they will."  
  
"But it's too big."  
  
"We can have it alternated," the saleswoman said.  
  
"Can I, mom?" Helena asked.  
  
"Yes, you can," Selina replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The woman took Helena's measurements, "You can pick up your dress Friday morning."  
  
"Just in time for the dance!" Helena exclaimed.  
  
"I'll pick it up before I go to work, okay?" Selina said.  
  
"Yeah, all I need are shoes."  
  
"Why don't you wear the ones I bought you last week?"  
  
"Those would match."  
  
Selina's cell phone started to ring, "Hello. Barbara, how are you? I'm out with Helena. We're going for Chinese at the café across the street. Why don't you join us? Yes the one by the mall. See you than. Bye Barbara." Selina turned to Helena, "Guess what?"  
  
"We're having dinner with Barbara?" Helena asked.  
  
"What are you a mind reader?"  
  
"Yes, and I can also see the future. You'll meet a handsome man soon."  
  
"Com' on, let's get there before Barbara does."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How much for everything Miss?"  
  
"Sixty dollars."  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"I'll get you a receipt."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The woman came back with the receipt, "Have a good day."  
  
"We will," Helena replied as she and Selina exited the store. They made there way over to the café; they got a booth and waited for Barbara. When Barbara arrived a few minutes later she came over, "Hi Barbara," Helena said.  
  
"Hello Helena, I hear you're going to the dance," Barbara said.  
  
"Yeah, my mom just bought me the dress, it's great."  
  
"Barbara, how are you?" Selina asked.  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"I have nothing to complain about."  
  
"So, what shall we have?"  
  
All three of the women began to laugh and then began talking. The next day when Helena went to school, she was excited and she could stop smiling. "Why are you so happy?" Stephanie one of the girls on the pep squad asked.  
  
"I found the prefect dress for the dance and I've got a date," Helena replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ryan."  
  
"The captain of the basketball team?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, remember when we were going through those old New Gotham High yearbooks and we saw that really cute guy, what was his name.oh yeah Jesse something, he was the captain of the basketball team too." (A/N: *hint* *hint* Who do you know in the series Birds of Prey who has the name Jesse? Exactly! Ingénues isn't it?)  
  
"So.what's your point Steph?"  
  
"You said he was totally hot."  
  
"And he is."  
  
"Don't you mean was, he's got to be a least like sixty by now."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"Hey Helena."  
  
"Hey Mike."  
  
"So, I heard your gonna be cheering us to victory Friday and since there a dance afterwards..."  
  
"I've already got a date but thanks for asking anyways, see you later Mike," she said cutting him off.  
  
The girls walked away and headed to class, "Helena! Helena! Wait!" Helena turned around to find herself facing Gibson, "Hey Gibson."  
  
"Helena."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You still have my Biology book remember."  
  
"Oh, right. Thanks for letting me borrow it."  
  
"Anytime, all you have to do is ask."  
  
"Okay, see you later."  
  
Helena and her friends continued on their way, leaving Gibson staring at them in awe.  
  
After the football game on Friday, Helena and Selina decided to take a walk before Helena got ready for the dance; Helena was telling her mother about her date for the dance, "He's the captain of the basketball team, his name is Ryan and he's so nice." Then suddenly out of nowhere came a man with a knife, Selina tried to fight him off but it had been years since she'd used her abilities and he quickly overpowered her. Helena kneeled by her mother's side and tired and tried to make her mother open her eyes; she'd lost her mother and it had been such a happy day, she wanted to go to Barbara but then she heard what happened and she just ran instead. ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# An alarm went off, Helena rolled over in her bed and she threw the clock against the wall and went back to sleep. A few hours later there was a screaming voice in Helena's ear, "Helena.Helena.Helena Kyle!!"  
  
"What?" Helena replied.  
  
"Why aren't you here yet?"  
  
"Cuz I'm here."  
  
"Get over here now Helena!"  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Helena got out of bed and quickly got dressed and headed to the clock tower. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ "So, you enjoy your Christmas Jesse?" McNally asked as they headed back to the car.  
  
"It was petty good, yours?" Reese asked in reply.  
  
"Not bad, but I could hear less of my mother asking me when I'm getting married."  
  
"That's too bad, lucky my mom spent Christmas with my dad. But she calls and asks me the same question."  
  
"So, how about you and that 'friend' of yours?"  
  
"What are you talking about, McNally?"  
  
"Com' on, Reese, your 'friend' who was half naked."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Com' on you can't tell me nothing happened between you two."  
  
"Not every guy sleeps with his friends that just happen to be girls."  
  
"And I'm guessing your one of those guys."  
  
"Yes, I am," Reese said as they got into the car. "You're driving McNally," he added toss him the keys.  
  
They headed to the station, it had been a week since Reese had last seen or heard from Huntress; he kept telling himself that the only reason he hadn't seen her was because there wasn't much crime lately, and it was partly true anyways. ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ A half asleep, half awake Helena Kyle walked out of the elevator and almost tripped; she rubbed her eyes and walked over to Barbara, "Why do you have to wake me up so early on a Saturday morning?" Helena asked as she hopped onto the computer desk. "So, why am I here?' she said yawning.  
  
"Took you long enough to get here," Barbara said as she turn towards Helena.  
  
"It." she checked her watch then said, "8:30am."  
  
"I had your alarm set for 5:30am."  
  
"Yeah, well you might need to get another one of those."  
  
"You broke it? Do you know how many alarm clocks I've bough over the years?"  
  
"How would I know."  
  
"Let's just get back to why you're here."  
  
"And why am I here?"  
  
"Because I called you."  
  
"But why did you call me?"  
  
"There's crime."  
  
"And crime can't wait till noon?"  
  
"No, it can't."  
  
"So, what's the crime?"  
  
"Well, it's quite an." Barbara started but Helena only heard a few words as her mind began to drift. She hadn't seen Reese in a week, mostly because there was no crime; she had wanted to go see him but she had been working all week too. Maybe I'll drop in on him later on tonight, she thought to herself, finger on the necklace Reese had given her. She knew what Barbara was saying was important but she wasn't paying attention only thinking about Reese and she wondered if he was thinking about her. (A/N: Of course he was thinking about Helena whom else would he be thinking about?) Please let there be crime tonight, please, Helena thought and she realized this was the first time she actually wanted there to be crime in New Gotham.  
  
"Helena.Helena.Helena.Huntress.Helena Kyle!!" Barbara shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Helena replied.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"We were techno-babbling weren't you?"  
  
"No, I was telling you about Dinah."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever since Christmas day you've been drifting off not paying attention and asking me every fives minutes while you're on patrol if there's any crime or if Reese has contacted you."  
  
"Oh, have I."  
  
"Tell me what's going on right now!"  
  
"Nothing I swear Barbara, it just I'm bored on patrol, there hasn't been any crimes and that's not normal, well not for New Gotham anyways."  
  
"You should be glad, very glad."  
  
"Easy for you to say, that's how I have all my fun."  
  
"Well, there's gonna be crime tonight."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Someone's planning a huge robbery tonight, jewelry stores, banks the works with all the high tech weapons, everything you could think of. They aren't going after the small stuff either, they're hitting all the big places and they're hitting three places tonight, four tomorrow night and ten the night after."  
  
"Well, aren't they determined."  
  
"They are, here are the addresses to all the places there're hitting up tonight. You and Reese go to this one first and then contact me, I'll give you the rest of your directions."  
  
"And what time shall we be there?"  
  
"Around nine-thirty, ten."  
  
"So, nine-fifteen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about Dinah?"  
  
"She's not going, I don't want her knowing about this, you and I both know how she gets when it comes to this stuff. She might end up losing control of her abilities and screwing the whole thing up; we need to get this over with tonight, this is our only chance."  
  
"Where is she anyways?"  
  
"Studying for her English test."  
  
"Sure she is and I'm a innocent college student."  
  
"Okay, so she's not studying, we'll get the results next week."  
  
"I better be on my way."  
  
"Why are you leaving so early?"  
  
So I can find a really sexy outfit to wear when I see Reese for the first time in a week, Helena thought but replied with, "Thought I see if Gibson knew anything about our new case."  
  
"Tell me if you find anything out, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Batgirl."  
  
"It's Oracle!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Helena!! Helena!!" Barbara shouted but it fell on death's ears, Helena was already gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Alfred.Alfred!" Helena shouted from her closet.  
  
"Yes, Miss Helena," Alfred replied as he entered her room.  
  
"Where are my black leather pants?"  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"The ones that laces up on the sides."  
  
"They are in your closet next to your red skirt."  
  
"Thanks Alfred."  
  
"You are welcome, Miss Helena."  
  
Helena quickly got dressed; she zipped up her boots and began to look for her comm. set. Once she found it she put it on and walked out of her room. "So, Alfred what do you think of my outfit?"  
  
"You could have more clothes on, Miss Helena."  
  
Helena looked down at her outfit; she had on her leather pants and a black long-sleeve see-through shirt, "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Never mind, Miss Helena, never mind."  
  
"Oh, shit I'm gonna be late! Bye Alfred see you later."  
  
Helena climbed out of the window and onto the roof of her apartment and made her way to Reese's apartment. She looked through the window, the man needs curtains, she thought. She jimmied the window opened and stepped inside the apartment; she looked around the room and saw Reese lying in his bed. (A/N: The next part my friend wrote, in all the stories we write together she always has to have that one scene in it, of course it wasn't in the last story because we, well, I had to get rid of it. On with the story.) She quietly walked over to the head of the bed; she grabbed the top of the blankets and pulled them off of Reese. A smile appeared across her face when she saw what was under the covers; nice ass, Helena thought as she checked him out. "Oh my God!" Helena said.  
  
"Huh? Huntress?" Reese asked as he looked at her.  
  
"It seems you and I have something in common," she replied as she looked at him.  
  
"Huh?" he said then looked down and realized he was naked. "Oh, shit!"  
  
Helena turned around as Reese looked her up and down remembering her previous comment. "If it helps Detective I have a tattoo on my lower back."  
  
"Thanks," he replied. He got out of his bed and quickly got dressed, "You can turn around."  
  
Helena turned around and faced him, "Do you always have to dress like a detective?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Lose the shirt and put on a normal shirt, you're off duty."  
  
"So, you want me to dress like a normal person?"  
  
"Yes, Colombo."  
  
"Okay, give me a minute."  
  
"Hurry up we have got to be there by nine-fifteen."  
  
"Alright," Reese said turning on the light and going through his closet. Helena took a seat on Reese's bed as she waited for him, he turned around and stared her up and down noticing her see-through shirt, "If you're done undressing me with your eyes, we can head out."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Huntress."  
  
"Sure, you don't."  
  
"Can we just go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"A jewelry store."  
  
"Oh, so how we getting there?"  
  
"Can you jump?"  
  
"Huh?" ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ "No way Huntress," Reese said.  
  
"Com' on Reese I won't let you fall," Helena replied.  
  
"Huntress."  
  
"Give me your hand Reese," she said extending her hand.  
  
Reese took her hand and he jumped across; he held onto her hand a little longer than he had to but Helena didn't protest, than again why would she. They held onto each other's hands as they jumped across on last rooftop; they crouched down in the shadows as they looked down at the street.  
  
"Oracle, we're here," Helena said.  
  
"Good, they should be there soon, they're coming from the northern side. There are four guys and six girls, one of the guys has a weak knees, two are really slow, one of the girls has a glass jaw and three are very flexible so you might want to make sure not to let Reese deal with those girls."  
  
"Okay, anything else?"  
  
"No, not at the moment, and Huntress."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stay low."  
  
"I know." Helena looked over at Reese, "Stay low."  
  
"Okay," Reese replied.  
  
Helena's eyes quickly changed as she scanned the ground below for any sign and every so often she would see Reese sneak a peek at her. She quickly got bored and let her mind drift. ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~% Helena Kyle returned to school after being absent for six months; she hadn't come back to school since her mother died. Barbara and her had been looking for a place to live; they ended up in the Clock Tower and Helena had been helping her make some adjustments to the tower so Barbara could get around the tower. Barbara had Alfred pick up all Helena's class work and homework, she hadn't really done the work but she could pretend. She walked into her classroom and this is when Gibson spotted her; she looked like she always did but she didn't act like the Helena he knew, she seemed depressed.  
  
"Miss Kyle, can I speak with you after class?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Sure," Helena replied.  
  
After class Helena walked to the front of the class, "You want to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Miss Kyle, you've missed quite a bit of school, six months to be exact and it's gonna be really hard for you to catch up. I am suggesting a tutor."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gibson, he's acing all his classes and he can help you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And I know you're on the pep squad and if you want to stay on it you need to keep up your grades."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You can go now."  
  
"Sure." Helena walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, she spotted her friends and they walked over to her. She smiled a fake smile but it didn't matter anymore she wasn't Helena she was and is Huntress. ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# "They're here Oracle," Helena said.  
  
"Good, and Huntress be careful," Oracle replied.  
  
"Com' on Detective let's go," Helena said.  
  
"Huntress, where are you going?" Reese asked just as she jumped down off the roof. "Great," he said making his way over to the fire escape.  
  
Helena was already in the store and Reese had pulled out his gun and started to make his way inside. He was about to jump on the people when Helena pulled him back, he was gonna protest but she put her finger over his mouth. She looked at the people and she looked back at Reese and mouthed the words one two three and then nodded and both of them came out of the shadows surprising the criminals; all of them turned around and Helena scanned their faces. Then she spotted him, Ryan and she knew who had the weak knees; she glanced over at Reese and nodded and he nodded in reply. Ryan came rushing at her and she crouched down and kicked him in the knees, he went down with a huge thud. One down nine to go, Helena thought. A huge man rushed at Reese, but much slower than the man who had just rushed Helena. He took him down easily, the rest of the fight was a blur to Reese and Helena, and before they knew it they were walking away from the crime scene as the police arrested the criminals.  
  
"So, that's a typical night for you?" Reese asked.  
  
"That was a slow night for me," Helena replied as she leaned against the building behind her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Reese pushed a strand of hair out of Helena's face and leaned closer to her, "I better head home," Helena said before Reese could kiss her.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later," Reese replied disappointment in his voice.  
  
"See ya," Helena said and then she was gone. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ "How stupid am I?" Helena asked herself. "He was about to kiss me and what do I do? I tell him 'I better head home'. God, I'm such an idiot! I could have kissed him!"  
  
"Well, why didn't you Miss Helena?" Alfred said.  
  
"Alfred, how long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough to know you and Mister Reese almost kissed."  
  
"You know it's not nice to sneak up on the master of the apartment."  
  
"But I was tending to my duties, Miss Helena and that is what a butler does."  
  
"Funny Barbara said you referred to yourself as a gentleman's gentleman."  
  
"Well, you are not a gentleman Miss Helena you are a young lady."  
  
"Whatever you say Alfred."  
  
"So, why did you stop Mister Reese from kissing you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, Miss Helena that is not n answer and I deserve one seeing as I didn't tell Miss Barbara and Miss Dinah where you were on Christmas Day."  
  
"Alfred, I don't really know. I just got scared when he started getting close to me. And then I just said "I better head home' and then he said 'Okay, I'll see you later' and I could completely hear the disappointment in his voice. We came so close but I pushed him away."  
  
"And do you know why Miss Helena?"  
  
"I.no."  
  
"Because you were and still are scared of what might happen. Much like your mother was when she was with Master Bruce."  
  
"My mother? Scared? Impossible."  
  
"Believe me Miss Helena she was; she was afraid that Master Bruce didn't really love her, but he did and he always will. But your mother, Miss Selina was afraid of love and the man who loved her; some nights I would find Miss Selina sitting at the entrance of the Bat cave, sometimes she would be crying other times she would just be sitting there silently, but nonetheless she would wait there for me and we would talk just like you and I talk about things you would never reveal to Miss Barbara or Miss Dinah."  
  
"But my mother was never afraid of anything or anyone."  
  
"Can you tell me, Miss Helena, that you aren't afraid of what might happen between you and Mister Reese?"  
  
"I guess I am, but that's not the point! It's never been like this."  
  
"Maybe this time it is true love."  
  
"Please Alfred, I don't fall in love, and especially with detectives."  
  
"As you wish Miss Helena, as you wish," Alfred said as he exited her apartment.  
  
"You know he's right," Helena told herself. "Yeah, not that I'd ever admit it." Helena walked over into her room, she opened the drawer in her nightstand. She took out the envelope and stared at it, she looked around and started to open the envelope slowly. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. Author's Note: We're gonna leave you guys, girls and meta-humans hanging! We have great news on Birds of Prey, the last two episodes of Birds of Prey will air Wednesday, February 19th, 2003 from 8pm to 9pm, but there's also so really, really bad news, those are the last two episodes. The WB sucks! How could they cancel the best show on their network!! We promise to have the next part up by Monday the latest Tuesday, I hope you enjoy! Thanks in advanced for the reviews. Thank you. 


	2. Part 2

Author's note: Sorry about not up dating in a while, it was respect week last week and we couldn't get kicked out no matter how hard we tried so now here's the second part and believe me it was wroth the wait, your gonna love this part. And we both also had a really huge essay due, if only one of us had an essay due the other would have written this part but we both did so that's why it took so long. And we are also giving you, the readers and reviewers, the right to e-mail us and yell at us for not up dating at least one a week, this also goes for Inner Thoughts which was just up dated today, too. And we will e-mail you back with a preview of the new part of chapter, depends on which story.  
  
E-mail: ico_saiyan101@yahoo.com  
  
Helena's Christmas 2: Batman's promise part 2 ~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~% Helena was just about to finish opening the letter when Alfred came in and surprised her, "Miss Helena," Alfred began. Helena quickly turned around, dropping the letter, "Alfred!" Helena shouted, surprised. "I thought you left," she said closing the drawer thinking the letter was inside, but it had fallen to the floor and slipped under the bed stand, as Alfred called it.  
  
"I was Miss Helena but I decided that I might just come and make sure you were alright; but I believe I shall make you some tea, so you can rest."  
  
"Thanks Alfred." He left the room, leaving Helena alone with her own thoughts. ~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@ Alfred put some water on and then walked over to the only phone in Miss Helena's apartment and gave Barbara a ring.  
  
"Hello," Barbara said her voice coming through the receiver.  
  
"Hello, Miss Barbara."  
  
"Oh, hello Alfred."  
  
"Miss Barbara, I believe I shall be staying at Miss Helena's for the night."  
  
"Alright, Alfred I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night Miss Barbara."  
  
"Good night Alfred." ~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~# "So, when's Alfred coming back?" Dinah asked walking into the control room.  
  
"He's staying over at Helena's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do I look like, the source of all information?"  
  
"Yeah, Oracle."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well, I really don't know why, I don't completely understand Helena like Alfred does."  
  
"I bet you don't."  
  
"I've got to get some work done before class tomorrow and you better get some rest, you have school tomorrow too."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow."  
  
"And can we please get there on time, for once."  
  
"Yes, I'll get up on time but I'm not the one who is doing research on crimes in New Gotham."  
  
"Just get to bed, now!"  
  
"Night Barbara."  
  
"Good night Dinah."  
  
Dinah walked out of the control room, leaving Barbara once again alone with her thoughts. ~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_ Helena walked into the kitchen, "Well, I was going to bring you the tea Miss Helena, but I guess you decided to come." Helena sat down at the table and Alfred put the cup in front of her. "Why don't you tell me what is so wrong Miss Helena?" She turned to look at him, "Besides the fact that I've been lying to Reese since the day I meet him and that I came so close tonight to mixing business and pleasure?"  
  
"What is so wrong with mixing business and pleasure, Miss Helena?"  
  
"It's unprofessional Alfred, that's what!"  
  
"Now, really Miss Helena you must do something about that temper of ours."  
  
"I don't have a temper Alfred, I'm just a bit pissed off at the moment."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Alfred, what do you think?"  
  
"Think about what Miss Helena?"  
  
"About mixing business and pleasure?"  
  
"Well, Miss Barbara and Master Dick did the same."  
  
"And look where that got them, he's in a whole other city."  
  
"I believe you have a strong point there Miss Helena, but Miss Barbara and Master Dick tried their best."  
  
"And still it got ruined Alfred, you and I both so the aftermath of what happen when my mother and my father got together, every time someone wanted to hurt my father they went after my mother."  
  
"Are you afraid that if you get together with Mister Reese he'll end up the same way?"  
  
"Yes, how else would it turn out, nothing ever turns out good for me, especially in my love life."  
  
"Are you still remembering the aftermath of Mister James?"  
  
"That happened along time ago."  
  
"I believe not Miss Helena it happen just after you began crime fighting, about five years ago, and I believe you are still grieving."  
  
"I stopped grieving long ago Alfred, it's been years."  
  
"No, Miss Helena it's been years since you felt this way about someone, you haven't felt like this since Mister James died."  
  
"."  
  
"Miss Helena, why don't just admit it, even if it's to me but yourself at least."  
  
"Alfred, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Miss Helena, you let Mister James in you can also let Mister Reese in."  
  
"I said I didn't want to talk about it!!"  
  
"And believe we should! No matter how much you'd like to deny it!"  
  
"I'm not denying anything!"  
  
"You me in the eye and tell me the truth, I am not Miss Barbara, Miss Dinah or Mister Reese who you can lie to with out a care! I am Alfred Pennyworth and I know you very well, and I am not just your butler, just like I wasn't just a butler to Master Bruce or Miss Selina!"  
  
"I."  
  
"Well, I'm waiting for you response Miss Helena.Well?"  
  
"Fine Alfred you win alright you win I am denying it, so what! I have the damn right to! I had to go through it twice, do you hear me twice!! And I don't plan to go through it again, damn it!!"  
  
"I understand Miss Helena, Master Bruce went through the same thing after his parents died, both at the same time, with no time to grieve for one than the other."  
  
"I don't want to got through it again Alfred!"  
  
"Miss Helena, your father went through it three times, I believe he wished for the same thing every time, but did he ever get what he wanted? No he didn't Miss Helena, so I suggest you stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself and get use to the fact that maybe, just maybe you could be falling for Mister Reese the way you feel for Mister James, maybe even harder."  
  
"First time I ever heard a curse word come out of your British mouth."  
  
"Well, this conversation called for it."  
  
"Imagine that, and I was the one who made you say it."  
  
"Yes, it is amazing."  
  
"Alfred."  
  
"Yes, I know Miss Helena don't tell anyone."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now if you'd just accept the truth we'll never have to discuss this again."  
  
"Alfred, I can't okay, I'll admit it I can't accept it, not now not ever."  
  
"I understand Miss Helena, your father did the same."  
  
"Yeah, well he was the great Batman, he could chase away his own fears. Whose gonna chase away mines?" she asked her voice filled with what emotion was felt in her.  
  
Alfred looked at Helena and for once she was completely right, "To tell the truth, Miss Helena I truly don't know."  
  
"Well, it seems I finally stumped you."  
  
Alfred poured more tea into the cup, he set the kittle on the front burner of the stove and turned to look at Helena, "I think I shall get your bed ready for you, Miss Helena."  
  
Helena let her head drop back looking at the plain white ceiling, it had a few cracks here and there, but what else could she expect, she would train in here jumping up to the ceiling and stuff like that. She got up and looked out the window staring at New Gotham, she wonder if her father saw the same things she did every night she went on patrol. Or was Old Gotham different? Maybe it was better or worst? She watched the people who walked the streets below her, the people who depended on her without even knowing they did, the people who taught nothing for Batman, he was nothing but a myth to them, a great protective myth.but without knowing it she was their greatest myth, Huntress the savor of New Gotham, her father protected Gotham but she protected New Gotham, this was her Gotham not her father's, or Nightwing's, or Robin's or Batgirl's either but her Gotham, her own personal Gotham to protect. She wasn't part of the Bat family, that was her father family not hers, her family was Dinah and Oracle not Batgirl, but at times Helena could hear a hit or Batgirl in Oracle's voice, sometimes it was stronger that others. Sometimes Barbara would slip and let Batgirl take control instead of Oracle or even Barbara.  
  
Helena knew that at time while she was fighting crime, she could hear Helena in her voice. And at times when she was Helena she could hear Huntress in her voice, but the only time Huntress would slip out in her voice was went she became defensive, when she had to fight. Helena would come out when emotion was involved, when it came to seeing what she saw night in and night out, you have to learn to control your emotions. She would always use Huntress as a cover, around Reese, Dinah and even Barbara; she'd hide things from all three of them, why? Cuz it was just easier that way, she didn't have to worry about things getting strange or difficult, or in Reese's case deadly; Dinah could take care of herself and Barbara could also but Reese on the other hand couldn't, he was nothing more than a confused detective. He always had to know what went on after dark; he always had unanswerable questions every time. How do you tell someone the only reason you won't let them kiss you or get close to you is because they might end up dead because tell know who you are? How do you tell someone the only reason they don't know your name is cuz it could cost them more than just their life? Criminals would do anything to find out who she was, who the great Huntress was, the woman who took them down for a nighttime living. She wonder if these questions ever haunted her father at night the way they did to her every night; she wonder what the great Batman would have done, the man behind the mask, not the man with the mask. ~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~& It started to rain in New Gotham, which wasn't something to be surprised about but maybe it was a coincidence that Huntress was also crying, I guess you could say when the savor of the city cries so does the city. Reese walked into his apartment, he had to do paperwork for the criminals he and Huntress had just taken down earlier that night, it was three in the morning and he let himself collapse on the couch. God, why did I try to kiss her, it was a stupid idea. Man, who stupid can I be, she's probably already got a boyfriend, someone like her, a meta probably. All I am to her is a detective who she helps nothing more, I've got to get that through my head. All we are is two crime fighters helping one another out, but I mean she did come to me a few times for help, I mean on Christmas if she had a boyfriend. He was probably out of town that's the only reason she came, well actually I found her, but still she didn't leave. I am so stupid I should think before I act, he said to himself kicking himself mentally.  
  
He got off the couch and started to walk a round his apartment, he looked out the window and onto the streets of New Gotham and the people Huntress protected every night, no matter what. He truly doubted she ever took a night off, she worked so hard every night; he wondered if that was all she did. Did she have another job to attend in the morning? Or was she just a vigilante? He looked at the rain stained window, he remembered being a rookie, he believed in Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing, the whole Bat team; he believe that they protected New Gotham but someone shattered that dream unbelievably quick, without even a second thought. ~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^ The commissioner had finally let him question someone, he had been with the force for almost four years now; he had join when he turned twenty-two and now he was twenty-eight. He had been sent to question a Helena Kyle, she wasn't a suspect of anything, the commissioner didn't give those assignments to rookies; she had witnessed the crime and nothing more. Her was heading to the Dark Horse bar, she was eighteen but the bar allowed her to work there and serve drinks. He walked into the bar and looked around trying to figure out which one she was; he noticed one bartender behind the bar and decided to do the smart thing and just ask. He walked down the staircase and walked over to her.  
  
"Excuse me," Reese said.  
  
"Can I help you?" she said turning around.  
  
"Yes, do you know a Helena Kyle?"  
  
"That's me why?"  
  
"I have a few questions to ask you about the crime you witnessed."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Did you get a good look at who did it?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Did you see anyone flee the crime scene, besides someone from the Bat family?"  
  
"Don't tell me you believe in Batman."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, than let me tell you something rookie he doesn't exist, it just something parents make up so their kids won't be scared at night."  
  
"But he's real, everyone knows he helps stop crime in Gotham."  
  
"For your information this is New Gotham and Batman is legend from Old Gotham."  
  
"You're telling me that the Dark Knight, Gotham's greatest champion, the masked man, the vigilante of Gotham, the savor of Gotham, the Batman doesn't exist?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"That can't be true!"  
  
"Why don't get it through your head now before people start thinking you're crazy, he doesn't exist. He and the whole Bat family don't exist! People believe that a man dressed up like a bat and flies around the city fighting crime for a living, and there's something wrong with me? I think there's something wrong with this city."  
  
"How do you know for sure he doesn't exist?"  
  
"Besides that fact a man with the least amount of dignity wouldn't even do it. Have you seen the Bat symbol in the sky? Or seen him in person? Or even see him flying across the night sky.Well?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That proves my point, he doesn't exist, not him, not Robin, not Nightwing or even Batgirl, alright! And what makes you think they would be a crime scene, they don't exist, get that through your head."  
  
"What about that girl who answers to the Bat symbol now? She could be Batgirl."  
  
"I think you watch too many cartoons and not enough discovery channel." (A/N: Ironically that's what our science teacher told us.)  
  
Reese didn't know what to say, he had grown up hearing about Batman and the rest of his family, hell he had even hear some of the much older detectives and captains and even commissioner Gordon and this girl was telling him he never existed. "I think we should just get back to the question."  
  
"Alright, batboy."  
  
"Did you see anything that could be used as evidence?"  
  
"Besides the knife in the man's heart? No."  
  
"Well, that will be all for now. Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
"You say that now."  
  
Reese left the bar, without looking back, the man he had believed in all these wasn't real, and now he was going to make himself forget about the whole bat family. She was right, she was completely corrected there was no Batman or Bat family. ~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$ What could she do? She had just crush that cops hero, she had never heard someone talk so profoundly about her father like that except for Batgirl herself, even Nightwing and Robin didn't speak of him the same way the cop and Barbara did.  
  
"You know that was unprofessional and uncalled for," Barbara said her voice making Helena jump, she was still trying to get use to the comm. set Bar- Oracle had given her and she also trying to get use to referring to her as Oracle. She had, had a comm. set before but at that time it was a cell phone, but now Bar-Oracle's voice popped into to her head without a ring.  
  
"Sorry, but I just felt like shutting him up about the Bat family," Helena replied.  
  
"I know how you feel about your father Huntress, but he is still your father and it would be nice if you repeated his legacy."  
  
"It's not easy, Barbara. Just like it's not easy for me to remember to call you Oracle."  
  
"Yes, but that is very different, you have to adjust to your new life as a crime fight, but in the case of your father you have to deal with that, not adjust to it."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"You know at one point I could walk, but than the Joker shot me and now I have to get adjusted to this wheelchair I'm in for eternity. Sometimes when I get up in the morning I forget that I have to use the wheelchair and I think that I can just swing my legs over the edge of the bed, stand on my two feet and walk right into the control room, but than I open my eyes and see the chair next to my bed and it hits me like a sucker punch that I just can't do that."  
  
"I know Barbara, I know," was all she could master to get out past her lips. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Helena awoke to a loud noise coming from the kitchen she put on her shoes and raced to the kitchen and what she found when she got there surprised her, "What the hell is going on in here? And when did I get pots and pans?"  
  
"Well, Miss Dinah, Miss Barbara and I decided to come visit you, Miss Helena," Alfred replied.  
  
"You see me everyday why do you need to visit?"  
  
"No, we see Huntress everyday and night, we wanted to see Helena today," Barbara replied as she wheeled herself into the kitchen.  
  
"But that still doesn't answer my question. When did I get pots and pans?"  
  
"I gave them to you as an apartment warming gift remember Helena."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You never remember what I give you, do you?"  
  
"I remember you gave me this com set and a cell phone so you could always find me."  
  
"You only remember the things I give you that you use everyday."  
  
"So, it's not a crime."  
  
"Umm.not that I want to sound stupid, but were are all your plates?" Dinah asked.  
  
"I don't have any," Helena replied.  
  
"Than what do you have?"  
  
"Pots and pans."  
  
"How about we go out for breakfast?" Barbara suggested. "I know this great place by the clock tower."  
  
"Alright, let's go," Helena replied. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Just a quick question, did Wade ever take you here?" Helena asked.  
  
"No," Barbara replied.  
  
"Than how do you know about this place?"  
  
"A friend told me about it."  
  
"Oh, let me guess Alfred."  
  
"Well, actually that right."  
  
Both Helena and Dinah looked at Alfred, "So is this where you order our breakfast at?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Miss Dinah, unlike the butler on The Nanny, I cook the food I sever and I also clean, for that is what I am paid for, and it is what I shall do."  
  
"How dare you insult Alfred like that Dinah," Helena said in an offended voice. "The butler who cooks and cleans for us everyday." They started to laugh. "But seriously Alfred, how did you know about this place?"  
  
"A friend of mines told me."  
  
Alfred looked at Barbara and Barbara looked at Alfred, the weirdest smile on their faces; Helena looked from Alfred to Barbara and from Barbara to Alfred, she couldn't place the gleam in their eyes, she had never seen it before. She continued to look from Barbara to Alfred, and Alfred to Barbara, her eyes looked like one of those things that hung down from the clock and swings side to side.tick, tock.tick, tock. They had already ordered their breakfast and Dinah was feeling left out, not really knowing what was going on.  
  
"Huntress?" Reese said his voice bringing her back to reality and helping her place the gleam in Alfred's and Barbara's eyes, she narrowed her eyes at them while Dinah mouthed 'he told you' to Alfred, and Alfred of course nodded in reply which made Dinah giggle. "Alfred, how are you?"  
  
"I am doing quite well Mister Reese and how are you today?"  
  
"Good, although last night I had a lot of paperwork."  
  
"See, there's always an upside to being a vigilante, isn't there Reese?" Barbara asked in full Oracle mode.  
  
"Yes, I guess there is."  
  
"Let me introduce you," Helena said a hint of Huntress in her voice. "This is Alfred, who you already know, this is Oracle, my invisible friend, and Dinah, future all American super girl Jr."  
  
"So it seems you're the only one of the crime fighters without a fancy code name," Reese said turning to look at Dinah  
  
"Yeah, although all American super girl Jr. has a nice ring to it doesn't it Alfred."  
  
"To tell you the truth, if I may, Miss Dinah, perhaps a more traditional name would fit you better."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Alfred, I'm the techno babbler not you," Oracle said. "Please Reese sit and join us would you."  
  
"Yes, please do Mister Reese, it would be quite a pleasure to have you join us, don't you think Miss Huntress?" Alfred said.  
  
"Oracle, I think your mascara's running we should go fix that."  
  
"I don't think so Huntress."  
  
"It's running isn't it Dinah?" she said kicking her under the table.  
  
"Ow.yes, I believe it is let's go fix it, Oracle," Dinah said rubbing her leg.  
  
"Yes, NOW Oracle, we wouldn't want Wade to see you like that now would we?"  
  
Barbara began to wheel herself towards the bathroom, with Huntress right behind her, "Vanity moment, we'll be right back," Dinah said than ran to catch up with them.  
  
"What the hell we you thinking?!?" Helena shouted the question.  
  
"Helena you lied to me, my mascara is fine," Barbara replied, Oracle mode off.  
  
"Barbara.this isn't time for a vanity moment!"  
  
"Look if you want to yell at someone yell at Alfred it was his idea."  
  
"And you didn't stop him?"  
  
"And what end up cooking for myself, no way, I don't even have time as it is now."  
  
"Umm.before you girls decide to have World War III in here, might I suggest a change of clothes?" Dinah said stepping between the two.  
  
"There isn't going to be any World War III in here, there's going to be a World War III at the Clock Tower!" Helena shouted.  
  
"Helena, clam down, and tell me why you are so damn pissed?" Barbara said forcing Helena to look at her.  
  
Silence.  
  
"It's James isn't it?"  
  
Helena nodded her head.  
  
"That's in the past Helena, and it's not going to happen again, I'll make sure of that. The first time it happened it was carelessness o my part I shouldn't have let him into Huntresses world, I should have left him out."  
  
In reply Helena looked away.  
  
"Let's go out and have some breakfast."  
  
All three women walked out and back to the table, "Not that I mean to ask a stupid question, butler Alfred's your butler wouldn't he cook food?" Reese asked.  
  
"Well, he was but we went to He-Huntress's apartment and all she has are pot and pans, and nothing else in her kitchen," Dinah replied.  
  
"Well, I don't eat at my apartment at eat at Oracle's," Helena replied.  
  
They started to eat when their food arrived and Helena was grateful she didn't have to talk anymore, "Com' on Dinah we have to get to school," Barbara said wheeling herself away from the table.  
  
"Okay, I'm done," Dinah replied getting up.  
  
"I'm sure she could be a little late couldn't she?" Helena said.  
  
"No, not three times in the same week, they're already starting to ask questions."  
  
"Please, Oracle you don't have classes till second period."  
  
"Yes, but I have to finish grading some test."  
  
"Well, that does remind me that I have to get to the store," Alfred replied. "You are running low on supplies, Miss Oracle."  
  
"Alfred that can wait," Helena replied.  
  
"I don't think I can Huntress, you go through medical supplies so quickly and now that Dinah's also doing the crime fighting thing, we really need them. I swear why can't kids pick normal hobbies like basketball or something?" Barbara replied.  
  
They left leaving Helena and Reese at the table by themselves. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: That's it for now, we are so tired, we even faked sickness so we could get this chapter up. Enjoy and we promise the next one is coming soon. Enjoy. Please r/r. And sorry didn't have time to proof read. 


	3. Part 3 RH

Author's note: Okay, so we should go on with the story. Oh, if anyone is interested, my friend and I are starting a new story; it takes place after the last episode of Birds of Prey. So if anyone wants a preview of that story e-mail us. Enjoy. Oh, and were thinking of making this a trilogy but it's up to the readers and reviewers to decided after the end of this sequel. And once again enjoy.  
  
E-mail: ico_saiyan101@yahoo.com  
  
Helena's Christmas 2: Batman's Promise ~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@ An eight-year-old Helena Kyle sat on the roof of her and her mother's apartment building, with her kitty Huntress in her arms. She had found that she had unbelievable.powers, not like those witches have, more like super natural powers like Super heroes. She hadn't told her mother, yet, and she was planning on telling her soon, but she just didn't know when or how. She would come up onto the roof after her mother fell asleep and she would test her abilities as she liked to call them, powers made them sound evil for some strange reason. She laid Huntress on the roof and she tried a few of her abilities. She took a deep breath and jumped across to the opposite building, she landed on her feet with ease. She smiled to herself proudly and jumped back across to find Huntress stretching out, and then took a little catnap, which was quite ironic, if you really think about it.  
  
"What a cute little trick for such a cute little girl. Did you ever think of joining the circus with that trick for yours?" a low creepy voice said.  
  
Helena turned around suddenly realizing her vision changed so she could see everything in the darkness as if it was day. She found herself staring at a green haired clown with a bit too much make-up on even for a clown, and his face stood out brightly against the dark background. "Who are you?" Helena asked not a hint of fear in her young voice. Huntress raised from her corner sensing something was wrong she slowly stalked her way over to her owner side never losing sight of the clown or Helena. Huntress kept to Helena's side, watching the funning looking clown.  
  
"You don't seem scared little girl."  
  
"I've seen IT and clowns are not scary, but I think you over did it on the make-up, you look like a girl," she stated completely confident.  
  
"Well, what do you think Harley?" Joker said as a woman walked out of the shadows.  
  
"I think she's a cute little girl, she'll make a great killer with that trick of hers," Harley replied.  
  
"You're ugly, and so is your girlfriend," Helena said.  
  
"Or we could just kill her right now," Harley added royally pissed off.  
  
"What a great idea Harley," Joker replied walking closer to the young girl. Huntress sensed the fear in her owner, even though Helena hid it very well from Joker and Harley. She quickly got into striking stance making sure to keep by Helena's side; soon the Joker had Helena at the end of her rope (figure of speech, which of course I truly don't understand. Someone please explain.) Helena looked behind her and saw that a step further she would be falling onto the street below. She did the only thing she could think of, she pushed him away from her. Giving her enough time to make it to the door, but she forgot about Harley who come after her; but before Harley could even lay a hand on little Helena a dark figure came flying through the sky, like a bat knocking her onto her back then going after the Joker. Helena looked at the black shadow knowing exactly who he was.Batman, the great savor of Gotham City; Joker began to jump across rooftops with Harley and Batman following right on his heels. Helena looked around a bit stunned; she had just seen the great Batman! She picked up Huntress and sat on the roof, Batgirl landed next to her, "Helena, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Barbara, what are you wearing? It's not Halloween, its not even October," Helena replied as she looked up at her.  
  
Barbara knelt down besides her, "Helena did you see.?"  
  
"Batman? Yeah, he went that way," she said pointing to the opposite roof top, and then added, "With a funny looking clown with a way too white face and neon green hair."  
  
Barbara lifted her head and looked in the direction Helena was pointing, "A clown with green hair." she took another looked at Helena, "Were you scared?"  
  
"No, I've already seen IT with my mom, he was just ugly."  
  
"You weren't scared?"  
  
"No.not at all."  
  
"You stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay, Barbara see you later."  
  
Barbara ran and jumped onto the next rooftop, Helena held her kitty closer to her, "What was with Barbara's costume?" Helena asked looking at Huntress, she yawned in response.  
  
Hours went by and Helena was quickly falling asleep, Batman walked over to her; he removed his cape and put it around Helena and picked her up. She looked up at him, "Which room is yours?" Batman asked.  
  
"Third window on the eleventh floor," Helena replied, pulling Huntress closer.  
  
He quickly dropped down, rope in hand and stopped in front of Helena's window and opened it; he placed the half asleep child in her bed and pulled the covers over her, leaving the cape around her. He kissed her on the forehead and went back out the window, Huntress curled up next to Helena and went back to sleep. What a lazy kitty you are, Huntress, Helena thought to herself before she fell asleep. ~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~! "So.being a vigilante pay much?" Reese asked looking at Helena.  
  
"About as much as living in a cardboard box," Helena replied.  
  
"So, I guess you could say being a vigilante is a hobby."  
  
"More like a 'I have nothing better to do' kind of hobby."  
  
"Well, it must be a fun hobby."  
  
"At times, went I don't have to do anything but fight the bad guys."  
  
"Really, so what are you doing after your patrol tonight?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Would you like to go out for dinner?"  
  
"I don't have time for dinner."  
  
"Than how about drinks and we go to a club or two."  
  
"I believe you're a bit too old to go clubbing."  
  
"You can't be sure of that just yet."  
  
"Well, how about you prove me wrong."  
  
"Alright than, I'll pick you up at eight."  
  
"Meet you at the your place."  
  
"In front of the building."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there and don't be late Detective."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I won't."  
  
"And you won't stand me up will you?"  
  
"Why would I stand up the great Huntress?"  
  
"I don't know, you'll have to tell me someday," she whispered in his ear and than she was gone.  
  
"Sir, the young woman who just left wanted me to give this to you," the waitress said handing him a white piece of paper.  
  
Make it ten Detective I do have a job to do read the letter, Reese smiled to himself, "So, how much was the whole meal?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry an elderly man paid earlier."  
  
"That must be some rich ass butler." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Miss Gordon?" A young woman said, Barbara quickly turned around and replied, "Yes, Cynthia."  
  
"I didn't understand last night's homework assignment and I would have come at lunch but I saw you leave with Wade so I figured that you had a meeting and I didn't want to bother you and I came after school but you were already gone."  
  
"Yeah, I had some work to do on my website."  
  
"You have a website? That's so cool!"  
  
"Not as cool as you'd like to believe, it's a baking website, I sell bake goods over the Internet, my friend Helena and I."  
  
"But still that's cool."  
  
"At least you think so. So, what didn't you understand?"  
  
"The whole assignment."  
  
"It's understandable you're a freshman in a senior class. But getting back to the assignment what I wanted you to do was, translate Romeo and Juliet into modern day New Gotham. Like in West Side Story, you have to figure out who the rival families are. And also translate Shakespeare's language into modern day English."  
  
"Wow! When's it due?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"Great, I have time. Thanks a lot Miss Gordon."  
  
"Barbara, can I talk to you?" Helena asked walking into her classroom.  
  
"Sure, Helena, but can you wait a minute," Barbara said looking at Cynthia.  
  
"Oh, sorry, forgot it's teaching hours."  
  
"So, do you have anymore questions Cynthia?"  
  
"No Miss Gordon and thanks a lot. Well, I better be getting to class."  
  
"Wait, let me write you a pass so you're not late."  
  
"Thanks, Miss Gordon."  
  
"You are very welcome Cynthia."  
  
Barbara quickly wrote out a pass and handed it to her, she took the pass a quickly exited the room.  
  
"So, what is so important that you had to come all the way down here?"  
  
"I wanted to know if."  
  
"Barbara. Helena? What are you doing here?" Dinah asked.  
  
"It's not a crime to come visit Barbara," Helena replied in full Huntress mode.  
  
"Well, anyways I wanted to ask you if I could spend the night got Gabby's tonight, we have a huge project due tomorrow."  
  
"Didn't you two start it yet?"  
  
"Umm.no, not yet."  
  
"Dinah."  
  
"Sorry, I've been busy fighting crime at night, remember?"  
  
"Right, I forgot."  
  
"The source of all information doesn't know something?"  
  
"Alright, Dinah you can stay at Gabby's but you still have to do patrol tonight."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Helena will go over and pick you up then drop you back off at nine-thirty. Got it Helena?"  
  
"Yeah, so I'll pick you up at six, okay?" Helena asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be dressed and ready."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I've got to go to class, I said I was going to the bathroom."  
  
"You lied Dinah?" Barbara asked shocked.  
  
"Well, better be getting back to class bye," Dinah replied racing out the door.  
  
"You know at times she can be so much like you, Helena. So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I." Helena started but she had lost all her nerves. "I've got to get to work before I'm late, see you later."  
  
"Bye Helena." Barbara leaned back in her chair, "I swear that girl gets more and more strange every night." ~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~()~~~() Alfred walked through the clock tower cleaning, and making the fortress presentable for the crime fighting trio who worked nights in it confines. Barbara had taught him what to do if there was a Delphi alert, he would access the alert and of course Barbara would also get notified of the alert. Alfred walked over to the computers and began to clean the desk.  
  
"Alfred," Helena's voice come through the speakers and was heard through the clock tower.  
  
"Yes, Miss Helena?" Alfred replied, continuing his cleaning.  
  
"Reese asked me out, I think."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He asked me if I wanted to go to dinner, and I told him I couldn't cuz I fight crime around that time."  
  
"Miss Helena!"  
  
"Wait, I'm not done yet, then he asked me to go for a drink or clubbing or we could end up doing both."  
  
"And what did you say Miss Helena?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that is wonderful!"  
  
"Thanks, but the only problem is that I'm suppose to meet him in front of his apartment building after patrolling."  
  
"Well, perhaps after you bring Miss Dinah back to Miss Gabby's you could quickly change on your way to Mister Reese's apartment building."  
  
"Alfred, were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"I like to call it sweet listening, and anyways Miss Helena you left your com set on."  
  
"The British always try to make things sound so much sweeter."  
  
"Now, Miss Helena just because I am a bit witty doesn't mean the British make things sound much more sweeter."  
  
"Sure Alfred."  
  
"So, are you going?"  
  
"Yes, I already told you that."  
  
"Good, I hope you enjoy yourself."  
  
"I believe I will Alfred, as so as I find something slutty enough."  
  
"Miss Helena!!!"  
  
"Joking, I'm trying to find something to wear to a bar and a club."  
  
"What is the difference Miss Helena?"  
  
"Alfred that would take forever for me to explain to you, and I just don't have the time my dear butler."  
  
"Well at least you care enough to tell me why you're not telling me."  
  
"Okay, well I got to go and don't tell Barbara or Dinah."  
  
"As you wish Miss Helena." And then the line went dead; Alfred turned the microphone off and continued his cleaning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Helena threw clothes out of her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for that night. No, too long. No, too old. No, this is Barbara's. No, he's seen me in that. No, I don't want to wear that. No, not tight enough. Yeah like I'd ever wear that in public. Prefect. Now to find a skirt or pants, no a skirt, shoes and jewelry and I'll be done. Now, which skirt would go with this shirt? Duh something black and of course leather. Something tight, leather and black definitely. Let's see, well he hasn't seen in any of my skirts so that leaves them all available; great I have a lot of choices.  
  
"Helena?" Barbara said her voice popping into Helena's head.  
  
"Yeah Barbara?" Helena replied still looking through her closet.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"What skirt do you think will go with my black clingy leather sleeveless shirt?"  
  
"Ties in the front or on the sides?"  
  
"Down the back."  
  
"Straps?"  
  
"No, none at all."  
  
"Okay, how about your red skirt with the bead design on it."  
  
"I think it's a bit long."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To a bar then a club."  
  
"I'm guessing it won't be the Dark Horse bar, so how about your black leather skirt that ties up on both sides with the silver chain belt."  
  
"I was just thinking about wearing that. What jewelry should I wear with the outfit, the silver ring with the black diamond or my class ring?"  
  
"Why don't you wear you silver bracelet with the cat charm."  
  
"Which one?" Helena replied laughter in her voice.  
  
"The one your mother gave you."  
  
"That could work."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No, I think I can do the rest, see you later Barbara."  
  
"Bye Helena."  
  
"Bye," Helena replied pulling out her black knee high leather boots and putting them next to her bed with the rest of her outfit. ~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)(~~~)( "Our project sucks!!" Gabby shouted as she looked at their project with Dinah by her side.  
  
"You're telling me? Like I already don't know that, we've been here for three hours and still we've got nothing."  
  
"We do have a blank poster board, and anyways what's with the outfit?"  
  
"Helena's taking me to an eighteen and younger club, you know Gotham City, and there a cool new artist playing there tonight and she wanted to take for my birthday."  
  
"She's like an older sister, she's really sexy."  
  
"Oh, my god you like my sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's cool," Dinah said but in her head saying, Oh my god oh my god oh my god.  
  
"So, who are you seeing?"  
  
"Norah Jones."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't worry she's a really good singer and piano player."  
  
"You're so lucky you have a sister who takes you places." (A/N: My friend and I are guessing that Gabby doesn't know that Helena isn't Dinah's real sister.)  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Dinah, your sister is here!" Gabby's mother shouted up the stairs.  
  
"I better get down there," Dinah said as she made her way towards the door to Gabby's room.  
  
"I'll come with you," Gabby said walking besides her.  
  
"Cool."  
  
They walked down the stairs together, "Hey Helena," Dinah said when she saw her.  
  
"Hey sis," Helena replied hugging Dinah, an act they put on around people.  
  
"So, you'll be bringing Dinah back won't you?" Gabby's mother asked.  
  
"Yes, I will, it just that Barbara got these tickets for us a really long time ago and since my sister's been away at private school for so long we never had time to hang out and now that we do I'd like to. Oh, and believe me I know how important education is, and I know that both Dinah and Gabby need to work on their project so that's why I'll be bringing her back by nine o'clock."  
  
"I said nine-thirty, Huntress!" Barbara said coming into Helena's head.  
  
".And not to worry, I'm also taking her to see a Detective Jesse Reese to help her with her project he was alive when there was still a Gotham City, I think he could be a great help with their project. And I know it's a bit late to bring Dinah back but to talk to Detective Reese might take a while."  
  
"No, it's alright, and this Detective Reese, is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"Now Helena tell me the truth."  
  
"No, he's much too old for me."  
  
"But you have to admit he's cute," Dinah said cutting in.  
  
"Dinah do you have a crush?"  
  
"Me, Helena, oh no I think not, but you are the one who works very closely with him."  
  
"You do Helena?" Gabby's mother asked.  
  
"Yes, when there are problems at the bar or something goes wrong were the police need to get involved I usually call him."  
  
"Way to think on your feet Helena," Barbara said proudly into her ear.  
  
"Well, that must be nice."  
  
"For my boss."  
  
"No I mean working at a bar."  
  
"Oh, no I'm a bartender, I'm working my way through college, I'm going to be a self defense instructor and a special Ed teacher."  
  
"Two times in a row, your on a roll," Barbara said not a hint of Oracle in her voice.  
  
"Oh, Barbara must be very proud."  
  
"She is."  
  
"I really am Helena, I'm proud of both of you, Helena and Huntress," Barbara said. "And get the hell out of there, soon," she added full Oracle mode on.  
  
"Well, we better be going, we don't want to be late."  
  
"Well, I'll see you both later."  
  
"I'll get started on the paper," Gabby said.  
  
"Great," Dinah replied. "Bye." Gabby's mother had already left the room.  
  
"Bye Gabby," Helena replied as her and Dinah walked out of the house.  
  
"It took you two long enough," Oracle said once they were out of the house.  
  
"Sorry, but if Dinah would keep her mouth shut for once," Helena replied, Huntress mode on.  
  
"Sorry, but Gab's mom was asking question, it's better to get them out of the way now," Dinah replied.  
  
"Easy for you to say you weren't the one answering all the questions."  
  
"Well, she wasn't asking me the questions, she was asking you. And I wasn't the one who brought up the whole Reese thing."  
  
"I had to make it sound like I wasn't just taking you out to hear music and nothing else, I also made it sound educational, and I hadn't plan on saying that; it just kinda popped in my head."  
  
"I bet you weren't Helena, and that Dinah is what we call thinking on your toes, you should really get use to it Dinah," Oracle said cutting in, typing could be heard in the background.  
  
"I don't see the point in think on your toes," Dinah replied.  
  
"It helps keep your identity a complete secret, Helena was thinking on her toes and was able to give an educational reason for taking you out, she was able to explain how she knew Reese and also explain why she was working at a bar and what she wanted to be. One of these days Dinah you're gonna need to be able to do that and I suggest you learn now," Oracle said a hit of Barbara in her voice.  
  
"Oracle, lose the Barbara," Huntress said.  
  
"Oh, right thanks Huntress. Now let's get to work, let's see where the crime in New Gotham is tonight. Surveillance on.the park's clear, so are the banks, jewelry stores, and most of the allies. It seems it's criminals' night off.wait robbery, corner of 6th and Maple get there now, I'll contact you with more information," Oracle replied.  
  
"On it. Huntress out," Huntress said and was off. "You take the ground, I'll take the rooftops."  
  
"Meet you there," Dinah replied. "Oh, and Huntress."  
  
"Yeah, Dinah?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I've done this before don't worry," Huntress said and then she disappeared.  
  
Huntress landed on the roof with ease, she quickly made her way to the crime scene. She looked down and spotted the robbers, "Oracle, where's Dinah?"  
  
"She's about six blocks way, where are you?" Oracle replied.  
  
"I'm on the roof of the bank. Do you want me to go down there, or wait for Dinah?"  
  
"By the time Dinah gets there it'll be too late."  
  
"So, you want me to drop in?"  
  
"Yes, but be careful, and try not to make a mess of things."  
  
"Alright I'll try my best. Huntress out."  
  
Huntress broke through the front window, the robbers stopped what they were doing and looked at her, "Sorry to crash you party boys, but you're not being very polite."  
  
"Oh, and what's the little wannabe super hero gonna do?" one of the robbers asked.  
  
"Beat the crap out of you."  
  
"Like to see you try sweet thing."  
  
"Let me say two things one eww and two my name is not sweet thing, it's Huntress, remember that bubby cuz when you get locked up you can get together with the rest of the criminals I captured, and have a conversation. You'll have a lot in common."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"This is gonna hurt.well you anyways." Huntress kicked him in the jaw, "Didn't know you had such a glass jaw." Another man came at her and she kicked him in the gut, she spotted another man with a gun. "Oracle, I got a guy here with a gun."  
  
"Let me get surveillance," Oracle replied typing away. "Got it, there's a fire alarm, pull it and use it to twist your body around and kick the gun out of his hand."  
  
"On it Oracle." Huntress did as she was told. "Oracle, just I question, and this is off the top of my head, but why the hell aren't the police here?"  
  
"Oh, the alarm for the store, they disabled it."  
  
"Great I'm dealing with smart criminals, so much freaking fun!!"  
  
"Good, you set off the alarm that should get the cops attention or at least the fire departments. I see you got all three down."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll handcuff them for the cops, you know save them time."  
  
"Do whatever you want Huntress, this is your bust."  
  
"Thank you very much Oracle."  
  
"Huntress get out of there now, cops, about two blocks away."  
  
"I'm on my way out now. Hope they enjoy their present."  
  
"I believe they will."  
  
Huntress ran out of the store, "Don't tell me I missed another crime, again!" Dinah said. "Alright I won't but the cops are coming so do you mind getting on the roof before they get here?" Huntress replied.  
  
"Oh, no I'm not getting on a rooftop with you. Last time you pushed me off," Dinah replied crossing her arms.  
  
"For the last time I'm sorry and it was an accident!" Huntress replied already half the way up the building.  
  
"I'm staying on the ground where I wouldn't be pushed off."  
  
"Fine, be stubborn, but stay out of site!'  
  
"Alright, Huntress and might I mention I'm not a child!" Dinah shouted in reply.  
  
"Whatever!" Huntress shouted from the rooftop. "Oracle.Oracle.Earth to Oracle!!"  
  
"Huh, oh sorry Huntress," Oracle replied.  
  
"Taking a long trip down memory lane are we?"  
  
"It seems Alfred's starting to rub off on you."  
  
"Wonderful, now I'm an elderly British butler for Miss Barbara Gordon and Miss Dinah Lane. How much fun that'll be," Huntress replied sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny Huntress, now do you mind if we get back to work?"  
  
"I'm not the one who was taking a trip down memory lane."  
  
"Let's just get back to our jobs alright?"  
  
"Alright, so where are the cops?"  
  
"About half a block away, and I'd like to say thank you for putting all those tracking devices on the cars."  
  
"Well, now at least me and Dinah can get out of the crime scene before they get there."  
  
"It's Dinah and I," Oracle said, a hint of Barbara in her voice.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Gordon. And I'm a crime fighting, I don't need to be grammatically correct. I deal with foul talking disgusting scum bags not educated well mannered scum bags."  
  
"Sorry, I'm a teacher, it's hard sometimes to turn off the teacher mode."  
  
"I feel sorry for you, but don't correct my grammar while I'm out on the field."  
  
"Alright, the cops just arrived, Detective Reese is with them, also."  
  
"I'll talk to Reese as soon as he's alone."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Where's Dinah?"  
  
"Somewhere on the ground, she refused to come up here."  
  
"Understandable, you almost killed her last time."  
  
"No, I didn't, it was an accident, and she's alive, so she can't complain."  
  
"I'm gonna get her on her com set and see where she is and get her to sweep the scene one last time."  
  
"Alright, that should save me some time."  
  
"Well, tell me when your gonna talk to Reese."  
  
"Alright, Oracle." Huntress heard a click and looked down at the scene below, she spotted Dinah, "Tell Dinah to stay out of sight I just spotted her."  
  
"I'm on it Huntress," Oracle replied and Huntress heard her talking to Dinah in the background. Huntress spotted Reese, he had his back turn to her and she let her eyes drop down below his waistline. Really, really nice ass, she said to herself. When Reese was finally alone she contacted Oracle again. "Oracle, I'm on my way to talk to Reese."  
  
"Alright, tell him the surveillance from the camera in the bank, there was spray paint was used to cover the lens and I have my surveillance from my cameras. So, there not much evidence there's mines but I doubt they can use that."  
  
"Alright Oracle."  
  
Huntress jumped off the roof and landed an inch behind Reese, he sensed her and turned around to find himself staring into Huntress's eyes. "Well, what a surprise to see you here," Reese said not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"I would have left but of course there's always a problem. It seems the thieves spray painted over the lens of the camera; the only cameras that caught what happened were Oracle's camera and those of course aren't visible to the public," Huntress said, letting Helena slip out.  
  
"Oracle has cameras all over the city?"  
  
"How else do you think she knows when crimes are going on before the cops do, and anyways she uses them just in case something goes wrong with the one that come with the security."  
  
"Okay, so I guess no one will know what happened in there."  
  
"As far as I know, no."  
  
"Huntress, I just found another camera and it's not one of mines, it belongs to the bank, it didn't have spray paint on it, a totally clear lens, it's at the far west corner of the bank and it was easily concealed by the darkness. Before you tell him anything might I mention they can see your face," Oracle said cutting in, with a hint of worry ness in her voice.  
  
"Is there anyway to make it so my face is blurry or something like that?" Huntress asked any hint of Helena gone.  
  
"I could try, but I doubt it."  
  
"With what they can see can they figure out who I am?"  
  
"No, not really, you're moving around too much and most of the time you have your back to the camera."  
  
"So they really can't tell it's me?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Then I guess they can use it."  
  
"Better tell him."  
  
Huntress turned to look at Reese, "I've just been informed of new information, there was one camera that they didn't cover with spray paint, it's in the west corner of the bank."  
  
"Interesting and how do you know about this?"  
  
"Oracle, how else?"  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, you will, Detective." And then she was gone. ~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^ Helena stood outside of Reese's apartment building, she wrapped her arms around herself; it was freezing cold, and she had taken off her com set. She had on the necklace Reese had given her, the silver bracelet her mother had given her and diamond studs in her ears, her usual jewelry for going out. She pulled down her skirt as far as it would go and then adjusted her top, making sure it was tied tight enough in the back so it wouldn't fall off or her boobs wouldn't pop out. She looked around looking for Reese, "Wow! You look beautiful. Most girls can't pull an outfit like that off," Reese said taking her by surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" Helena asked offended.  
  
"I mean most girls can't pull that outfit off like you, but then again you aren't like most girls."  
  
"Okay, am I suppose to be offended or complemented?"  
  
"That's up to you, Huntress."  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
"Alright than."  
  
They got into Reese's car; Helena sat down and tried to pull her skirt down so it would cover a little more. Reese looked over at Helena strangely as she tired to pull down her skirt, "You know that might work better if you had a longer skirt," Reese said.  
  
"Shut up Reese!" Helena snapped.  
  
Reese stopped the car when they got to club New Gotham, they got out of the car and walked inside, "This is the hottest club in town how did you get us in, without having to stand in line?"  
  
"I know the bouncer and a few of the bartenders here," Reese replied.  
  
"Well, it seems the good detective has connections."  
  
"You're not the only one with connections in town."  
  
"Yes, but I am the only one with the most connections."  
  
"Well, you work with both sides of the law, I work with only one."  
  
"Too bad for you." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Helena.Huntress.Huntress, damn it Helena how many times do I have to damn well tell you the com set is not a walkman! Helena answer me now! Helena don't make me track you down! Damn it!!" Oracle shouted slamming her fist onto the desk. "Dinah, come in."  
  
"Yeah, Oracle?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Is Huntress there with you?"  
  
"Nope, why?"  
  
"I tracked her down, but I don't think she's at her apartment."  
  
"Why are you looking for her?"  
  
"Because, I wanted to talk to her but of course she doesn't have her com set on."  
  
"I never take mines off."  
  
"If only she was like you, it would save me so much time."  
  
"Well, I gotta go, Gabby's mom is starting to wonder what's taking me so long, we're baking cookies, and I said I was gonna wash my hands."  
  
"Alright, but get to your project done, I am not writing you another note."  
  
"I'm going, see ya tomorrow."  
  
Barbara leaned back in her chair looking up at the ceiling, where is that girl? She asked herself. ~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$~~~$ "So, you wanna dance?" Reese asked as he finished his drink.  
  
"So, the good detective can dance, aren't you a bit too old to do that?" Helena asked.  
  
"I'm not that old."  
  
"You're old enough to be my uncle."  
  
"Funny, Huntress."  
  
"Well I wouldn't want you to break a hip, detective."  
  
"I'll take the risk," he said as he walked over to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her off of her seat and dragged her to the dance floor. She smiled at him as he showed off his moves.  
  
"Nice moves detective," Helena said as she danced around him.  
  
"I'd like to see some of your moves," Reese said as he got closer to her.  
  
"I never said my moves were on the dance floor."  
  
"So where are they."  
  
"Guess."  
  
"I wouldn't know where to start."  
  
"I guess you'll have to wait to find out then, detective."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"To you perhaps."  
  
"And what I think doesn't matter, is that it?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
They continued to dance, Helena danced circles around Reese, and he tried his best to keep up with her. She laughed at him every so often; she had to admit he was a pretty good dancer for an old guy. ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* "Helena where are you going?" James said as he sat up.  
  
"Hunting, James," Helena said as she zipped up her boots.  
  
"So, I guess I'm talking to Huntress then."  
  
"Don't start James."  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
"Well don't say, alright. I better get going before Oracle starts yelling."  
  
"I'll see you later?"  
  
"If I make it out alive you will," Huntress replied as she grabbed her black transparent jacket off the chair and walked out of the room. She quickly put on her jacket and com set and headed out the door. She closed the front door to the bar and was satisfied to hear it lock shut; she headed to the clock tower. When she got inside, she went right to the control room, she sat on the desk as Barbara rolled over to her, "You're early, Helena. How's James?"  
  
"Alive, if that's what you mean," Helena replied.  
  
"I found the guy who robbed the bank last night," Barbara said in full Oracle mode and rolled over to another computer as she tossed Helena a folder.  
  
"Where? I get to kick ass right?" Helena asked as she dropped the folder on top of the rest.  
  
"Yeah, he's at a club, 'The Black Cat'. You know where that is?"  
  
"Been there a few times with James."  
  
"Well get going he's leaving in an hour."  
  
"I'm on my way, Oracle."  
  
A few hours later Helena headed home, she turned the knob of the door and found it to be unlocked, she pushed the door open and walked up the stairs to her penthouse. She found the front door to be open and she walked inside, "James, James are you here? James!" She shouted as she ran quickly to her room. She stopped when she saw a letter on the floor, she picked it up; it read: Dear Huntress, You're probably wondering where your boyfriend is, well I'm not just gonna tell you; so lets make it interesting. I've taken James and put him somewhere in New Gotham you have till sunrise tomorrow to find him or else well you get the picture. You have 27 hours. Helena looked over at the clock he was right, she had only 27 hours; she fell back onto the wall behind her and let her body side down it, "Oracle?"  
  
"Yes, Helena?" Oracle asked.  
  
"Someone took James." Helena replied the words and everything around her finally sinking in. ~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~# "Huntress, are you okay?" Reese asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Helena replied as she came back to reality.  
  
"So, you want to go?"  
  
"Go were Detective?"  
  
"Where ever you want."  
  
"Are you hitting on me, Detective?"  
  
"Maybe, it matters is it working?"  
  
Both Reese and Helena were leaning over the table, Helena bit her lip, "Let me give you a clue Detective," she said and she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Is that a good enough clue?"  
  
"I think it is, so how about we go to another club?"  
  
"Which one?" ~~~&~~~&~~~&~~~&~~~&~~~&~~~&~~~&~~~&~~~&~~~&~~~&~~~&~~~& "Helena, were there any clues?" Oracle asked.  
  
"Maybe you should come over and found out, I don't know," Helena said tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"Alright." Helena wiped her tears away and stood up making herself look like Huntress.  
  
Oracle arrived at Helena's apartment a few minutes later, she scanned the whole apartment with Helena's help; after she was done she decided to talk to Helena, "Helena, how are you?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be working on trying to find James," Helena asked as she walked over to the window.  
  
Oracle knew it was a waste of time to try and talk to Helena right now, "I'll be in touch, Helena. As soon as I get the results of the scans I'll contact you, don't turn your com set off." Oracle said as she rolled over to the front door.  
  
"Okay," Helena replied not turning her gaze from the window.  
  
Oracle didn't know what to say, "Bye Helena." And then she left the apartment and her partner. ~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@ Helena's back hit the front door of Reese's apartment; her legs were wrapped around his waist as he searched for his keys as he continued to kiss her. Once he got the door opened they went inside, he shut the door behind him as Helena ripped his shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room; they were kissing as Helena's back hit the door to Reese room, she reached behind her trying to find the door knob. She twisted the knob and they both went into the room and fell onto the bed. "God, what is with you and ties?!" Reese said as he tried to untie her shirt.  
  
"I like to make people work for what they want," Helena whispered in Reese's ear.  
  
"Well, you don't have to make it so damn hard!" Reese pulled the string completely from the back of the shirt and threw it across the room. He started to take the shirt off of her, "I don't think so," Helena said as she reached behind her and grabbed his hands, she leaned up and kissed him, pulling him down to her. Helena rolled him onto his back, still holding her shirt and kissing Reese. ~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~! Author's Note: Sorry, my friend and the second author of this story's mother was in the hospital so we weren't really worried about writing up the story, and then of course our English teacher has been giving us projects and essay right and left and yet he says he likes us. 


	4. Part 4 HR

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long; we had the worse case of writer's block in the world. We wrote twenty different versions of stories, all were stupid, and made no damn sense at all. It didn't even sound like a Birds of Prey fan fiction, it sound, well weird so we tossed them all and rewrote what we had all ready rewritten nineteen times.  
  
Part 4~Helena's Christmas 2: Batman's Promise  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~  
  
Helena awoke to find herself lying next to a completely naked Detective Jesse Reese; she quickly searched the room for her clothes. She spotted her skirt handing off of the ceiling fan; she quickly jumped up to get it down. She dressed and scribbled a quick note to Reese and jumped out the window; okay so not your typical exit, but she's Helena Kyle, the great Huntress, what else needs to be said? She made her way home only to find Alfred sitting on her couch reading a book. "What are you doing here?" Helena asked stopping dead in her tracks. Alfred glanced up from his book, "I should ask you the same thing, Miss Helena," Alfred replied.  
  
"This is my apartment, Alfred."  
  
"And what day is it, Miss Helena?" she desperately search for a clock and/or calendar. "Oh, Thursday morning."  
  
"Yes Miss Helena, the day we usually have our little talks. Where were you?"  
  
"You're not Barbara."  
  
"Miss Helena, has that ever actually worked?"  
  
"Well, not really, but a girl can hope, can't she?"  
  
"As much as she'd like, but you still haven't answered my question, Miss Helena."  
  
"I was with Reese."  
  
"Still on your date?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"What else could I say about it, Miss Helena?"  
  
"Something happened that.um.usually doesn't happen on a first date regularly."  
  
"Oh, that well what did he say?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I left before he could reply. Well more like before he could awaken."  
  
"Miss Helena! What were you thinking? You have to work with him!"  
  
"I wasn't thinking, obviously."  
  
"Well not much of a surprise coming form you, Miss Helena."  
  
"Well, thanks Alfred; I feel so cared about."  
  
"Miss Helena, you always do this. Why can't you just stay a whole night without jumping out a window?"  
  
"Well I'm sorry, alright!"  
  
"Perhaps you should talk about this in therapy."  
  
"I'd rather not, but thanks for the suggestion."  
  
"Miss Helena! U shall do as you're told; you have to work through your problems. I can't always help you."  
  
"I'm not surprised, no one helps me anyways, not unlike my father."  
  
"Miss Helena."  
  
"don't you dare Miss Helena me, Alfred! I'm tired of this bullshit! Always standing up for the man who left me, abandoned me! How dare you?"  
  
"How dare I? How dare you?! He is your father no matter what he's done?"  
  
"Why do you always defend him? He left, he left my mom, Barbara, you, and me and still you defend him! Why?"  
  
"Because your father was like a son to me! Alright! Because your father the great Batman, the savor of old Gotham was like a son to me."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know.I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you're not, Miss Helena. You feel guilty about what you said."  
  
"And what if I am? Huh? What does it matter?"  
  
"If an apology is not sincere it's not worth a thing."  
  
"Look Alfred I just made a huge mistake and now I have to fix it and I don't know how."  
  
"Perhaps we can talk about this subject this afternoon over lunch."  
  
"My place 12:30pm and be on time."  
  
"As you wish Miss Helena. I must be getting to the clock tower before Miss Barbara and Miss Dinah awake. I do have to make sure it's all in order."  
  
"And what the great Oracle can't?"  
  
"No, not by herself; remember when I went to Europe for a week.?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember, that was the first time I begged not to eat."  
  
"Now, Miss Barbara's cooking isn't really that bad; was it?"  
  
"Yes, it is; you eat some of it."  
  
"No, Miss Helena I don't have a death wish."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" Helena said between yawns.  
  
"Perhaps you should get some rest, you have quite a busy day tomorrow actually today."  
  
"Night Alfred."  
  
"Good morning Miss Helena, I shall be back later so we may have our usually talk."  
  
"Okay Alfred see ya later."  
  
"Yes, Miss Helena, we shall."  
  
Helena leaned against the door after she heard a satisfying click; she slid down the door and laid her head on her knees. How stupid can I be? What was I thinking? Duh, I wasn't thinking as usual, she thought. Reese, what's he think about this whole thing? Maybe we can pretend it never happened, she thought as she drifted off into a sleep full of questioning dreams. ~~~~&~~~~&~~~~&~~~~&~~~~&~~~~&~~~~&~~~~&~~~~&~~~~&~~~~& "Helena! Helena! elnHHHHHelena Kyle! Get up right now young lady. You're gonna be late for school!" Selina Kyle shouted into her daughter's room.  
  
"I'm almost ready, I just have to do my hair."  
  
"Wonderful, I only have to wait two hours."  
  
"Don't be so dramatic mom."  
  
"I'm not being dramatic, it's true. You take forever to do your hair."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to! Now hurry up, it would be nice if you show up to school on time once this month."  
  
"I was on time on Monday."  
  
"Of the last day of October," Selina added her motherly tone sneaking in.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm done, happy?"  
  
"Yes, now let's get going."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Helena." her mother said turning her attention back to her daughter.  
  
"Can I.um.a bunch of."  
  
"Helena, spit it out!"  
  
"A bunch of the girls on the drill team, actually all of them, are going to a movie on Friday and.can I go?"  
  
"You should have just said that. Sure, which theater?"  
  
"The new one."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"5:50pm."  
  
"Who is taking you?"  
  
"Coach."  
  
"Who is taking you home?"  
  
"Melissa."  
  
"What time are you going to be home?"  
  
"Around 8:00pm, 8:15pm."  
  
"If you're not here by 8:15 on the nose you're not going anywhere next weekend, understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, now let's get going, I'm gonna be late for work."  
  
"Alright," Helena replied and ran to grab her backpack. "Who is picking me up after school?"  
  
"Don't you have practice?"  
  
"No, coach is sick, she doesn't want us to practice without her."  
  
"Well, I'll see if Barbara or Lisa can."  
  
"Lisa? Who is Lisa?"  
  
"You remember Lisa, she use to always take care of you."  
  
"Oh yeah, but she doesn't drive."  
  
"Right, that I'll ask Barbara."  
  
"Okay, so let's go." The phone began to ring and Selina made her way over to it. "Helena, go to the car. Here are the keys," she said as she tossed the keys to her daughter. "Alright mom, hurry up through," she caught the keys and ran out the door. Selina picked up the phone, "Hello." There was nothing but stone clod silence on the other end. "Hello!" Soon Selina grew impatient and she slammed the receiver down; she grabbed her briefcase and purse off of the kitchen counter. She ran down the stairs and into the parking garage; she got into her car and put her stuff into the backseat. She started the car and drove Helena to school; she dropped her off right in front of the main school building, "Helena remember, Barbara's gonna pick you up, be outside waiting for her, understand?" Selina asked before Helena closed the car door. "Yes mom. Bye," Helena said as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. She closed the door and ran up the stairs of New Gotham High and disappeared into the building. The doors closed behind her, her mother drove off once she saw her daughter safely enter the school building.  
  
That afternoon Barbara was waiting outside for Helena after school, "Hey Barbara," Helena said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hello Helena," Barbara replied as she started the engine.  
  
"So, you're taking me straight home?"  
  
"Um.well I to have to make one quick stop before I drop you off."  
  
"Okay, do I stay in the car?"  
  
"No, you can come in with me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, how's the drill team doing these days?"  
  
"Good, we're getting our uniforms Friday."  
  
"Really? How much did they cost?"  
  
"Um.About 700 dollars."  
  
"Wow! Your mom paid for the whole thing?"  
  
"No, I raised the money for half and mom paid the other half."  
  
"Good, you must have worked hard."  
  
"Yeah, we even got o sponsor."  
  
"Really, and what does this sponsor do?"  
  
"He pays for all the buses we use to go to compete against other teams, well actually he's paying for everything but the uniforms."  
  
"Well, who is this great sponsor of yours."  
  
"Bruce Wayne."  
  
"Bruce Wayne, as in the multimillionaire?"  
  
"Duh, unless you know another Bruce Wayne that I don't know about."  
  
"Actually I do, Barbara thought. "No, I don't. Does your mother know about this?"  
  
"Of course, she's the one who suggested him."  
  
"So, have you meet Bruce Wayne?"  
  
"No, not yet we're suppose to meet him next week."  
  
"Well, how would you like to meet him today?"  
  
"That would be so cool!"  
  
"Wonderful, we're going to his office right now."  
  
"You're joking right?" it's impossible to get an appointment with Bruce Wayne."  
  
"I know Bruce, he and I are good friends."  
  
"Really? Why didn't mom ever tell me, it would have made it easier to get him as a sponsor."  
  
"Well, obviously your mother wanted you to work to get Bruce as a sponsor."  
  
"But it was really hard, took us almost two months to get him to come to one of our performances than another three weeks just to get an appointment with him and them another three hours to actually talk to him."  
  
"Prove you're a hard worker, Bruce likes people who work hard. No wonder he chose to sponsor the drill team."  
  
"Well, all that hard work was hard."  
  
"Obviously Helena."  
  
Barbara parked the car in front the Wayne's Enterprise building; they got out of the car and walked into the building through two huge glass doors. Helena looked around; most of the inside of the building was glass and marble. "Wow!" Was the only word that escaped Helena's tightly sealed lips.  
  
"Big, isn't it?" Barbara asked as she stopped next to her.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know it was this big."  
  
"Well, now you do."  
  
Barbara walked up to the front desk, "Hello, I'm here to see Bruce Wayne."  
  
The woman behind the desk looked up, "Oh, hello Miss Gordon. Mister Wayne is waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you, Diana."  
  
"You are very welcome, Miss Gordon."  
  
"Can we take the stairs?" Helena asked as she looked at the grand spiral staircase.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Great, race ya." They both dashed up the stairs, Barbara began to notice Helena's speed; she was quick and agile like a cat, much like her mother. She's coming into her abilities very nicely, Barbara thought, Selina will be very proud. "Barbara, can I say one thing?" Helena asked as Barbara finally reached the top of the staircase. "Go ahead." Barbara said as she caught her breath. "You're so slow."  
  
"Well, I'm not as young as I once was."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You and mom are almost the same age."  
  
"She's almost five years younger than I."  
  
".And she can keep up with me when I run."  
  
"Yeah, but you always run together. You and I never do."  
  
"True, but that's because your always busy."  
  
"Being Batgirl," Barbara said under her breath; it was the perfect end to the sentence, and Helena heard it.  
  
"Bruce are you in here?" Barbara asked as she entered his office with Helena. "Bruce? Are you in here? It's me, Barbara." Soon Barbara grew impatient. "BRUCE WAYNE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
"Why hello Barbara," Bruce replied as he entered. "I see you brought a guest."  
  
"Not just any guest, you're sponsoring this young lady's drill team."  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm suppose to see the rest of the team, in a week."  
  
"So I brought her early, is that a problem?"  
  
"No, what's your name young lady?"  
  
"Helena Kyle and I am captain of the drill team."  
  
"The leader of the pack."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Wonderful so, how's the drill team coming along?"  
  
"Great, we're getting our new uniforms soon."  
  
"Wonderful, you must show them to me when the team gets them."  
  
"Okay, I'll make sure and do that."  
  
"Great, I'll make sure to leave an opening in my appointment book."  
  
Helena smiled, "Thank you Mr. Bruce Wayne."  
  
"Please call me Bruce, Helena."  
  
"Alright, Bruce."  
  
"Now Barbara, what are you hear for?"  
  
"Need to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes, he will be there to help us tonight."  
  
"Well, I have to drop off Helena and then I'll be back."  
  
"Alright Barbara, see you later."  
  
Barbara stopped in front of Helena's and her mother's apartment building, "So, what did you think of Bruce?" Barbara asked bringing Helena's attention back to her. "He's great, why?" Helena asked curiosity in her voice. "Well, I would like to know if you like to know if you like my friend or not." Helena could tell that, that wasn't the reason but she went along with it. "Well, no need to worry, I like him, I really do." She grabbed her backpack and got out of the car; she turned back and kissed Barbara on the cheek. She ran to the front of the building and once she was inside the building Barbara left. ~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%  
Helena awoke to light shinning on her face and birds singing like idiots; she got up and closed the curtains and laid in her bed and went back to sleep. When she got up for the second and last time that afternoon, she walked into the kitchen only to find Alfred seated at the table, "Tea or coffee, Miss Helena?" Alfred asked as he walked over to the counter. "Coffee, please," she replied as she seated herself. Alfred placed a cup in front of her, and than made himself a cup of tea. "Shall we talk?" he asked as he seated himself with his tea.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wonderful, let's start at what happened last night, " he said getting right down to the point. "After the date," he clarified.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"And why didn't you stop it?"  
  
"Cuz I didn't want to."  
  
"Now, Miss Helena really! That's not an answer."  
  
"Well it is to me."  
  
"You can be so stubborn at times, Miss Helena."  
  
"Well, there's nothing I can do now is there?"  
  
"You are right, Miss Helena, for once you are right."  
  
"Well thanks for complementing me and insulting me all in the same sentence. How convent for you."  
  
"I didn't mean to both insult and complement you all at once."  
  
"Well, it saved you time, now lets move on."  
  
"As you wish Miss Helena."  
  
"Lose the Miss, Alfred."  
  
"I cannot, that would be showing disrespect."  
  
"No, it wouldn't. I asked you to."  
  
"Miss Helena, even through your father was practically my son I still called him Master Bruce."  
  
"Well, that's him not me, so stop bringing him up."  
  
"I refuse to, Miss Helena! I refuse to let you forget about your father."  
  
"My father! Why don't you get it through your head! He's gone, just think of him as dead."  
  
"No, Miss Helena! He's not! He's a great warrior and he will always be! I refuse to let you speak about your father."  
  
"No! My father is suppose to be this great warrior, the savor of Gotham but where is he? Huh? Where was Gotham's greatest champion when I needed him? Nowhere! That's where! He was never ever there when I needed him. Hell, he was never there for me, period!"  
  
"Miss Helena, your father was the great savor of Gotham, but he isn't now. He didn't know you existed, if he had I doubt he would have left."  
  
"Why does everyone defend him?"  
  
"Because he was an important person to me; I loved him like a son and he treated me like a father."  
  
"Sorry, Alfred, I didn't mean to piss you off.I just.why didn't you ever tell me that?"  
  
"Because, I knew you would never understand, you hate your father and I never have and never will; I'm far to caring to do so, Miss Helena. I care for you as much as I care for your father perhaps more, but don't forget, Miss Helena just because I stand up for your father doesn't mean I don't care for you."  
  
"You were always good at making me feel bad when I haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"What can I say? It's a gift."  
  
"Yeah, well my gift is getting me into more trouble than I need."  
  
"Actually, Miss Helena you're getting yourself in more trouble than you need."  
  
"Sure, blame it on me."  
  
"Well, who else is there to blame, Miss Helena?"  
  
"Well, thanks for the facts, Alfred."  
  
"You are very welcome, Miss Helena."  
  
"I was being sarcastic, Alfred!"  
  
"And so was I, Miss Helena."  
  
"Well, you can never tell."  
  
"As with you, Miss Helena, as with you."  
  
Helena got up and exited the room, leaving Alfred where he was, "We will have to talk about this, Miss Helena," Alfred said continuing to drink his tea. She emerged from her room and replied, "But not today, and not tomorrow, and not the next and not anytime soon." She grabbed her purse off the couch and walked out the front door, "I'm going to work, Alfred. See you later." Helena closed the door behind her and leaned her head against it.  
  
"Helena! Helena! Respond!" Oracle shouted.  
  
"What?!" Helena annoyingly replied.  
  
"Well someone's in a bad moon," Dinah said coming in through the com set.  
  
"Who asked you?" Helena replied.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Let's just get back to the problem," Oracle said breaking up the fight before it began.  
  
"What's the problem Oracle?" Helena said getting down to business.  
  
"I need you and Reese to work together on this new case."  
  
"What case?"  
  
Barbara quickly disconnected Dinah's com set, "There have been reports of, well more like have been sightings of the joker, more like someone who looks like the Joker. I don't want to tell Dinah about this, I want you and Reese to handle it."  
  
"Alright Barbara."  
  
"Good." She reconnected Dinah. "Sorry Dinah, technical glitch."  
  
"Alright," Dinah replied a bit suspicious.  
  
"Helena."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Reese is waiting for you at the corner of Maple and Spruce."  
  
"Alright, I'm on my way." Helena felt so many emotions surging through her body as she raced across the rooftops of Gotham. Emotions that were tearing through her strong body, making her feel, for once in her life, timid, scared and weak. She stopped, still on the rooftops of Gotham; she looked down and spotted none other than Detective Jesse Reese. All the emotions began to tear through her body more quickly, making her feel more timid, scared and weak than before. But of all the emotions ripping through her strong body, an emotion she hadn't felt in years was the strongest. an emotion she thought she'd never feel again. She took the deepest breath she could and jumped. Helena covered Reese's eyes with her hands, "Guess who?" she said. "The one and only Huntress."  
  
"What do you know, you're right," she said as she removed her hands.  
  
"So, are we gonna."  
  
"Don't even say it," she said as she cut him off.  
  
"Alright," Reese replied.  
  
"That's all you have to say? You're such a guy!"  
  
"Well, I hope so."  
  
"This is not a joke! This is serious! I've got to call Oracle."  
  
"Don't you have any friends without code names?"  
  
"Um.Do you and my butler count?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Thought you had to call Oracle?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," she turned her com set on. "Oracle.Oracle, are you there?"  
  
"Yes, are you with Reese?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"We better get started before whoever this guy is decides to do something to make a name for himself."  
  
"So, where do we go?"  
  
"He's been spotted at most of the Joker's old hideouts."  
  
"Go to the most popular place," Helena said, practically reading Barbara's mind.  
  
"Right, go there now!"  
  
"We're on it."  
  
"Good, now hurry the hell up!"  
  
"We're going! We're going! God, calm down, Oracle."  
  
"I am calm."  
  
"You call this calm?"  
  
"When am I ever completely calm?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Oh, and this is such a great example?"  
  
"Huntress.shut up!"  
  
"Ooo, the great Oracle said shut up. I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my leather."  
  
"Huntress!"  
  
"What can I say, the voice told me to say it."  
  
"Oh, stop blaming it."  
  
"Whoever said there was only one?"  
  
"Fine, I'll rephrase. Oh, stop blaming them."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"Oh, shut it!"  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Now you sound like Alfred."  
  
"Wonderful, I'm being compared to a British butler."  
  
"I know, it's A grand complement."  
  
"Sure, a well paid high school English teach, being compared to a butler."  
  
The best butler."  
  
"Oracle shove it you're."  
  
"Barbara, what happened?" Dinah asked cutting Huntress off.  
  
"I believe you know the rest of that sentence," Helena said as she shot off her com set.  
  
"Sorry, I guess there are still a few bugs I have to work out."  
  
"Oh, you better work them out soon; my com set could go out during a fight."  
  
"I know, I'm worried about that; I want you to head back to the clock tower."  
  
"But Oracle."  
  
"Dinah, you're a Jr. superhero not a senior superhero and anyways there are technical difficulties."  
  
"Fine, just don't start techno babbling; you'll put me to sleep."  
  
"Hurry up! Do you hear me, Dinah?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way." Dinah began the long trip back to the clock tower, it wasn't fair, even when Helena's com set went out she still got to fight crime, but not Dinah, she was treated like a complete child and she hated it! She continued to walk not really pay attention to what was going on around her, for if she had she would have noticed the five huge gritty guys coming up behind her. She was steaming, everyone treated her like a child; she wasn't a child she could take perfectly good care of herself; then again she was probably wrong. "Hey," a loud, strong male voice said. Dinah stopped dead in her tracks; what was she suppose to do? She could probably out run them, but she was in an ally and the only way to run was to a dead end; she could climb the wall but that would take too much and they'd probably pull her off it before she reached the top. She turned to face them, why was she in an ally anyways? Well, now is not the time to think about that, Dinah thought. "Barbara! Barbara! Are you there? Barbara answer me, now!!!" Dinah shouted, but she got no reply, her only chance was Helena. "Huntress! Huntress, are you there?" ~~~~#~~~~#~~~~#~~~~#~~~~#~~~~#~~~~#~~~~#~~~~#~~~~#~~~~# "Dinah? Dinah, is that you?" Huntress asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Huntress, I need your help now!" Dinah said her voice breaking up every few second, but Huntress got most of it.  
  
"Why didn't you call Oracle?"  
  
"I can't get through to her."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In the ally where we took down Mike."  
  
"Oh, I'll be there in five minutes, will you be okay till then?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Be safe, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Huntress. And hurry!"  
  
Helena began to walk away and Reese came after her, "Huntress where are you going?" Reese asked.  
  
"Dinah needs me, she in some kind of trouble."  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"Um.give me a pen."  
  
"Here," he said handing her the pen. She wrote down where the ally was on his hand.  
  
"Be there A.S.A.P."  
  
"As you wish master."  
  
Huntress didn't here his last comment, she was already half way up the wall; she had to get to Dinah, sure she hated the kid, but it didn't mean she deserved to die. She ran across the rooftops of Gotham faster than usual, finally she reached the ally and she looked down. There was Dinah's small blonde head ducking from flying punches; she was a pretty good fight, well of course she was Helena had been training her. Dinah got hit and when flying into the wall, okay now it was time for Huntress to save the day. She jumped from the roof and landed in front of the five ugly men, "Now, that's no way to treat a lady," Huntress replied.  
  
"And who are you? A superhero?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Hey, superheroes wear costumes, I don't. I'm a vigilante," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"And who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Your painful nightmare."  
  
"Oh, yeah like a weak wanna be superhero chick is gonna kick my ass. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!"  
  
"You are so gonna regret that." She punched him the face, causing him to fall back onto the rest of his friends. Huntress ran over to Dinah, "Dinah are you alright?" she asked as she knelt by Dinah's side. She was unconscious and Helena knew she had to get her out of there, "Oracle! Oracle! Damn it Oracle where are you? Respond Oracle, it important! Alfred!! Alfred! Alfred!! Please be there! Alfred! Barbara! Someone please answer!! Shit!" Three guys came at her; she had to keep Dinah safe and herself for that matter. She kicked one of the guys in the crock, she didn't pay attention to which one, all she was trying to do was get both of them out of there. She did the only thing she could do; use one of Barbara's newest inventions. It was some kind of gas that would only knock out nonmetas; she dropped the ball and ducked down from one of the guys' kicks. "Barbara, come in, Barbara! Barbara! Alfred? Anyone? Come on please someone!"  
  
"Huntress! Huntress, are you here?" Reese shouted as he made his way to her. The gas had already cleared.  
  
"Reese, I'm over here," Huntress said as she made her way to Dinah. "Oracle, come in. Oracle!!" Silence. "Oracle, come in. Oracle." Even more silence. "Batgirl, come in. Batgirl."  
  
"That is just not funny Helena!" Oracle replied as she wheeled herself into the control room.  
  
"Where the fuck were you?" she shouted back.  
  
"I was down in the lab, I was finishing up some research."  
  
"And why wasn't your com set on?"  
  
"Huntress, is she alright?" Reese asked as he knelt down beside Helena.  
  
"I don't know, she got thrown against the wall and then she was out like a light."  
  
"We have to get her to a hospital."  
  
"No, she's not all that human."  
  
"So, where you gonna take her?"  
  
"Back home to Oracle."  
  
"I'll take you."  
  
"Not a chance in hell Huntress, I've already sent someone down there," Oracle said as she began typing away Out of nowhere Gibson came running over to her.  
  
"When did you get a car?" Huntress asked.  
  
"Who said I was driving?" Gibson asked.  
  
Another guy came out of the van, a fellow meta-human, a regular at Gibson's. "Dinah, can you hear me?" he asked squatting besides her. "How long has she been out?"  
  
"A few minutes, I don't know," Huntress replied.  
  
"Let's get her out of here. Gibson help me get her in the van, you clean up this mess."  
  
"Well, here are you criminals, arrest them."  
  
"I don't have three sets of cuffs," Reese replied.  
  
"Rope," Huntress said then ran to the van and got in; they drove off. ~~~~~~~~  
Dinah finally awoke two days later, Helena was in her room when she awoke, it had been her shift to watch Dinah. Helena was curled up like a cat in a huge cushion chair, it had once been in her penthouse, but she had no more room for it and Barbara had needed furniture for Dinah's room. It was black, of course it would be black it belonged to Helena Kyle. Dinah's vision was still very blurry, and she didn't want to wake Helena, she look so peaceful, which wasn't a usual quality in Helena. Dinah looked around the room trying to figure out where she was; she remembered this room very well, she spent most of her time in this room; she just couldn't put a name on it. She continued to let her eyes roam the room, to see if she could find some clue as to what the room was. Finally it hit her, it was her bedroom; that's where she was. She tried to sit up but was greeted instead with an agonizing headache; she let her body slip under the covers, she wondered what day it was. She wanted to know how long she had been out; she knew she had missed a few days of school and probably some training that would be critical to her becoming a full time superhero. Just what she needed an even better reason for Barbara to treat her like a child; she didn't treat Helena like that, then again Helena would have probably beat the shit out of her. Helena shifted slightly in her chair, the same dream had been coming to her night after night, it was her mother's funeral and she could have sworn she'd seen him before, but she couldn't place a name with his face and the question puzzled her even now. She knew she knew him, she just didn't know who he was at the moment; she shifted again and she knew she had to get up and check on Dinah, but she was too deep in her dream at the moment and didn't want to wake from it, not just yet. A jolt of pain went through Dinah and she screamed out loud, Helena's eyes snapped open, "Dinah, are you alright?" Helena asked rushing to her aid. "Alfred!" Helena shouted out the door and within seconds Alfred was in the room with a tray and on that tray were three needles. He walked over to Dinah's IV, something she had failed to see, and injected one of the needles into the IV. The pain was dulling slowly, but it was going away and that was all that Dinah cared about. "How do you feel Dinah?" Helena asked kneeling down next to the bed.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm not dead," Dinah replied. She becomes more and more like Barbara everyday, Helena thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But how are you? Those guys were huge! How did you beat them?"  
  
"Don't worry so much or you'll have gray hair before you're eighteen." A Kodak moment, Helena thought.  
  
"I will not," she replied checking her hair.  
  
"So, how do you feel?"  
  
Dinah rolled her eyes, "I told you a thousands times!"  
  
Helena mentally tallied every time. "Not even, more like 999 times," she replied.  
  
Dinah already frustrated, angrily shouted, "That's not the damn point! Helena!"  
  
Helena, in just as angrily a tone, replied, "What's the point than!?"  
  
"Forget it, just forget it."  
  
"Fine, Alfred should be coming back in her at nine a.m. the give you your next pain killer shot."  
  
"Helena?"  
  
"Yeah?" Helena asked as she turned around to face her.  
  
One simple word came out of Dinah's mouth, "Thanks." That was a word no one had ever said to her. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Damn that kid, why does she have to be so polite? Helena asked herself. ~~~~()~~~~()~~~~()~~~~()~~~~()~~~~()~~~~()~~~~()~~~~()~~~~()~~~~()~~~~() Authors' Note: I'm sorry that we didn't include the letter from Helena's father but we decided that one important event was enough for this part, and if you haven't figured it out the thanks from Dinah is the important event in this part. Thank you for reading, we appreciate it; and please review that would help us very much. Thanks! (((!!!!! 


	5. Part 5 Batman

Authors' Note: Here's Part 5 of the sequel and there's a part 6 so it's gonna be a trilogy so there is another part to the whole story. So here's Part 5.  
  
Helena's Christmas: Batman's Promise  
  
~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^ "Helena?"  
  
Helena jumped, and went into fighting stance, and found herself standing in front of Barbara, "Don't do that!" Helena shouted relaxing.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's awake, why?"  
  
"She won't be patrolling for a week, I want you and Reese to catch the wannabe Joker before she goes back on patrol, understand?"  
  
"Yeah, got it."  
  
"I sent Reese some papers to Reese, I want you to go over them with him. Every last megabit I have on the Joker I've sent to Reese, it's all copies, and I have the originals."  
  
"Okay, but I'm gonna go take a shower and change."  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
"So, how's Dinah, physically?"  
  
"I'm running a few test, I'm rerunning her blood tests as well to make sure the results I got were right."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If its something worry worth I'll contact you."  
  
"Something worry worth always happens after you say that."  
  
"Not true."  
  
"Look, I got to go. See you later."  
  
Barbara wheeled herself into Dinah room, "Dinah, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like I got the crap kicked outta me," Dinah replied sitting up slowly.  
  
"Understandable." ~~~~~%~~~~~%~~~~~%~~~~~%~~~~~%~~~~~%~~~~~%~~~~~%~~~~~%  
Helena knocked on Reese's apartment door, she rocked back on her heels; if he doesn't answer the door in the next five seconds I'm leaving, Helena thought. One, two, three, four.Reese opened the door, and let her in, "Oracle sent you some information on the Joker; it should be on your computer," Helena said standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Well, you know where my laptop is," Reese replied still holding the door open.  
  
"Aren't you gonna close the door?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Helena turned Reese's laptop on, she opened up his main file, "Damn, where is it? Oracle, are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Huntress?" Oracle asked looking over Dinah's test results.  
  
"Where's the file?"  
  
"It's under the name green crime."  
  
"And you couldn't just put Joker?"  
  
"Just get it open, you'll need the password."  
  
"Same as always?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, yes. I got it open."  
  
"Review it with Reese."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are we ever gonna talk about what happened, Huntress?" Reese asked looking over her should.  
  
"Not now Reese, we have to review these files."  
  
"Huntress, review the damn file Reese!"  
  
"And why aren't you?"  
  
"I know it by heart, Oracle thought me all about him when I was sixteen."  
  
"Oh." Reese sat in front of the computer and began to read. ~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~# "Oh, this isn't good," Barbara said as she went over Dinah's blood test again. "Maybe, I made a mistake, but I've done the test four times already and it came out the same. This is not good, not at all. Oh God, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do? I've gotta call Helena, Dinah's not gonna like this." She pushed herself away from the computer desk, and made her way to the other computer desk; she was trying to figure out what was in Dinah's blood, whatever it was it wasn't normal and it wasn't in her database. She knew what everything was, but she just could figure out what this thing was, she had an idea but she could find any proof of it. "Damn it! Huntress, come it now!"  
  
"What is it, Oracle?" Helena asked as she made her way to the door.  
  
"I want you here, now, as well as Reese."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look there's something in Dinah's blood and I don't know what it is. And I don't know if it's contagious; I need you both here now, I've got to test you both."  
  
"Okay, we'll be there. And how do I get him there without knowing where he is?"  
  
"Do you have your long leather coat on?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Inside right pocket. There's a needle, it'll knock him out instantly."  
  
"Alright, its not gonna hurt him is it?"  
  
"Don't put it in his arm, just put it into the back of his neck, like I showed you."  
  
"How am I gonna carry him out?"  
  
"Alfred outside the door, and there's a car waiting for you. Gibson hooked me up, so hurry!"  
  
"What about the driver, won't."  
  
"Don't worry, he's protected, I already told him what to do."  
  
"Well here goes." She walked up behind Reese, "Sorry about this Reese."  
  
"About." But before he could finish his sentence Helena had already stuck the needle in. He's head slammed against the computer desk, "Oops." Helena said as she opened the front door. "Hey Alfred. We better get going." Helena picked Reese up by his arms and Alfred grabbed the feet. "Lets take the elevator, that way we don't have to carry him down the stairs."  
  
"Good idea Miss Helena." They entered the elevator and dumped Reese on the floor of the elevator and Alfred pressed the button for the lobby.  
  
"Oracle, how are we gonna get passed security?" Helena asked.  
  
"You have three minutes for the second the elevator doors open to get him in the car."  
  
"Okay Oracle."  
  
"Hurry up Huntress, I don't have all day.  
  
"Got ya." The doors opened and the picked Reese up and head towards the car, they got him inside and drove off. ~~~~~$~~~~~$~~~~~$~~~~~$~~~~~$~~~~~$~~~~~$~~~~~$~~~~~$~~~~~$  
Reese awoke, his neck was killing him and he's head was pounding; he looked around, nothing was familiar to him. Did I get kidnapped? He wondered. Where the hell am I? Where's Huntress?  
  
"Ow! Oracle, next do you mind not using such a big needle? Why didn't you do it to Reese first?" Helena asked as she rubbed her arms, the puncher wound already healed.  
  
"Because I want him to be conscious went I do it. It might just effect metas, but I don't know yet," Oracle replied starting Helena's blood test.  
  
"Where am I?" Reese asked getting their attention.  
  
"Reese, your up," Helena said trying towards him.  
  
"Huntress, where the hell am I!?!"  
  
Helena turned towards Barbara, "She can't tell you where you are, a risk to our night life," Barbara said getting back to her work.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"That, I'm not sure about yet," Barbara replied wheeling over to him with a needle and a few test tubes in her hand.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing? Get away from me whoever you are!"  
  
"Alfred, Huntress!" They both walked over to Reese and held him down, he struggled against them, trying to break free, but soon he gave up. Barbara drew out three test tubes of blood, "That will be all, Alfred get Detective Jesse Reese a band-aid."  
  
"Yes, Miss Oracle," Alfred replied as he walked across the room.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Reese asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, I'll tell you when I do," Barbara replied as she went back to her testing. "Huntress, go check on Dinah."  
  
"Have you told her yet?" Helena asked as she leaned against the counter.  
  
"If I had, I wouldn't alive right now."  
  
"You're gonna make me tell her aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Let me get this straight, I have to do all the ass kicking, tracking, spying, undercover work, and now I have to tell Dinah, and how is that fair?"  
  
"Easy, you do all the deadly and dangerous stuff and I do all the safe at home stuff."  
  
"Fine, but have the medical supplies ready when I get back."  
  
"Sure Huntress, I'll have a gurney ready."  
  
"Thanks for the support." Huntress left the room and entered the elevator, and made her way to the control room. "Dinah, you up?" Helena shouted as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in my room!" Dinah shouted back.  
  
Helena soared to the front of Dinah's door, and walked right in, "I thought Barbara said not to use your abilities in the control room."  
  
"Barbara's not here, now is she."  
  
"I know there's a reason why you're here."  
  
"Yeah, there is."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, um.you know after you got your ass handed to you, we brought you back to the clock tower and well."  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Um.you won't be able to do patrols, for a week."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Helena walked out of the elevator and into the medical room, "So, how did she take it?" Barbara asked taking off her glasses.  
  
"She didn't miss," Helena replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm gonna need that gurney and those medical aids."  
  
"Ooo, that bad?"  
  
"Yeah, that bad."  
  
"Sit down on the gurney and let me take a look at that."  
  
"Where's Reese?"  
  
"I have him taking a few more test."  
  
"Do I even want to know what they are?"  
  
"No, believe me you don't. So, what did she throw at you?"  
  
"Throw, more like hurled at me."  
  
"Well, what was it?"  
  
"Her bedside table lamp, the silver tray Alfred left in her room and her brunch."  
  
"Oh, so that's where the food came from."  
  
"Yeah, she just went crazy and starting hurling things at me with her mind. You just had to help her develop that ability, didn't you."  
  
"So, how did you get out?"  
  
"Well, she was hurling things at me and I got out just as a chair came flying at me, no thanks to you."  
  
"The cut is gonna need stitches, I'm gonna wash up and get the supplies I'm going to use and be right back. Alfred!"  
  
Alfred came into the room with a silver tray covered in medical supplies, "Is this what you needed, Miss Barbara?" he asked placing the tray on a tray holder. (A/N: We don't know what else to call it.)  
  
"You're good Alfred."  
  
"I heard the commotion upstairs, I figured Miss Helena would need some sort of medical aid."  
  
"Well, you guessed right. I'll be right back." Barbara wheeled herself to the sink and washed her hands then made her way back to Helena. She cleaned the cut, it had already started to close, but Barbara wanted to make sure it healed and closed properly and didn't get infected. She grabbed a small tube, which had clear liquid inside, she rolled it across the cut, as invisible stitches. It worked just as well as visible stitches, but this just worked better for Helena. "Okay, I'm done, just let it dry before you do anything."  
  
"How long?" Helena asked.  
  
"I'm setting the timer, don't touch."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I've got to get back to my testing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Any more test Oracle?" Reese asked as he entered the medical room.  
  
"For now," Oracle replied looking over her first set of test results.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked walking over to Huntress.  
  
"Dinah has a pretty good arm," Huntress replied and the timer rang. "I'm gonna train Oracle, tell me when ya need me."  
  
"Alright. Huntress?" Oracle said looking up for her work.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to go over your solo Joker routines, I want you to practice until you nail them, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, got it, Oracle. Dinah's not going to be on this case, is she?"  
  
"No, I can't take that risk. I don't even know if you should be on this case."  
  
"The only person in this room shouldn't be on this case is you."  
  
"Huntress, not now."  
  
"You know it's true, I know its true and so does Alfred. If it is who you say it is, it's going to get too personal for you and . I'm gonna have to take control of the case, and you won't stop me."  
  
"Huntress, you don't know what your talking about."  
  
"I don't, do I." She said getting into the elevator, the doors closing in front of her.  
  
"Damn it!" Oracle shouted throwing Alfred's silver tray against the wall along with the medical aids that were on it.  
  
"Miss Oracle, that is not the way to deal with anger. What do you tell Miss Huntress, time and time again?" Alfred replied, cleaning up the mess.  
  
Tears streamed down Barbara's face, "Damn her! she's right!! God, why does she have to be fucking right!" She grabbed a glass figure the sat on her desk and slammed it against the wall, she was in a completely different state of mind; she tried to stand up, and get out of her chair. She collapses to the ground, Alfred ran to her side, "Huntress, I need you," Barbara said through clenched teeth. And within a few seconds Helena came swooping down out of nowhere.  
  
"Oracle, what were you thinking? Well, there's five words I never thought would come out of my mouth," Huntress said as she knelt by Barbara's side.  
  
"Now is not the time, Miss Huntress," Alfred said as he and Helena tried to lift her. "Perhaps we should lie her on a gurney, and not put her backing her chair."  
  
"Good idea Alfred." They picked her up and placed her on the gurney.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking, Oracle!?!" Huntress questioned.  
  
"Look, I don't even know, alright Huntress! And don't you dare question me!"  
  
"God, you're so fucking annoying!" Huntress shouted and stormed out of the room.  
  
"There's Huntress for you, she can never deal with her problems."  
  
"Neither can you, Miss Oracle," Alfred said as he picked up his tray. "Detective Reese would you like something to eat? I'll be back to clean up the mess, Miss Oracle."  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," Reese replied.  
  
"Please, follow me Detective Reese."  
  
"Sure." ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~* "Okay, that's it Oracle! Tell me what the hell is going on?" Dinah questioned as she stormed into the medical room.  
  
"Dinah I thought I told you to stay in your room and rest," Oracle said as she stuffed the paperwork into a drawer.  
  
"Tell me right now!"  
  
"Dinah, relax."  
  
"No, tell me what the fuck is going on!"  
  
"Dinah, watch the language."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Dinah, please sit down, right now."  
  
"Tell me." A knife began to move across the counter, Reese began to move to help Oracle; Huntress dropped down in front of him to stop him. "Don't," Huntress said then turned around. Oracle began to wheel herself away from the counter; watching Dinah carefully, not really knowing what she was planning to do, hopefully nothing that would cause bodily injury. More tools on the counter began to more, Oracle was afraid to underestimate Dinah, which could lead to a really bad decision. Dinah's body began to shake with rage, she glared at Oracle and the items on the counter began to rise up and pointed towards Oracle. Huntress got a needle out of her coat, it would knock Dinah out if Huntress didn't miss; she threw the needle and it hit her in the middle of the chest and she went lying backwards into the wall. "Oracle, are you okay?" Huntress replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay, but Dinah isn't," Oracle replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Turn around."  
  
"Do I really want to?"  
  
"Probably not." Huntress turned around to find herself facing Dinah; Dinah began to swing at her, there was something wrong with Dinah. "Huntress, in the top right drawer is a needle filled with blue liquid, use it!"  
  
Dinah kicked at Huntress but she did a back flip and got out of the way, she raced to Barbara's desk and grabbed the needle; when Dinah got close, Huntress stuck the needle into her arm and she collapsed to the floor. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Huntress asked cleaning herself off.  
  
"Well, I found out what was wrong with her," Oracle said grabbing the paperwork out of the drawer and handing it to her.  
  
Huntress raised an eyebrow, "English, please. Some of us didn't spend two hundred years reading the dictionary and going to college."  
  
"Well, I figured out what they injected into her blood stream."  
  
"Well, what was it."  
  
"It's a new drug, it's a mix of ecstasy, cocaine, PCP, LSD, and angel dust. And Dinah was their test subject."  
  
"So."  
  
"Well, on normal human cells, it gives the feel of a natural high without any of the warning signs or physical signs. But it has the same effect, just no way to detect it. But on meta humans it makes them lose complete control of their emotions and abilities, either they already knew that, or they didn't. That I don't know."  
  
"So, is it contagious?"  
  
"No, but we better restrain, or she might just hurt us, or herself." They restrained her to the gurney, tying the restraints tightly.  
  
"Okay, so did you find a way to get it out of her system?"  
  
"No, not yet but I have a few ideas."  
  
"Well, start working."  
  
"I want you and Reese to go out there and find the Joker wannabe, he might be connected the this new drug."  
  
"Alright, go ya."  
  
"And Huntress."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be careful, and if you get anything injected into you I want you to get back here A.S.A.P. or if you start feeling different."  
  
"Got ya."  
  
"Now knock him out."  
  
"Huh?" Reese asked, confused, he had a dazed look on his face.  
  
Huntress knocked him over the head with a dictionary, "Well, what do you know you can use books for something good," Helena said throwing the book on the counter.  
  
"Helena!" Barbara shouted as the desk shook.  
  
"Sorry," Huntress said as she dragged Reese's body to the elevator. God, what does he eat, Helena thought as she shoved him against the wall. ~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@ "Please tell me that's the last time you're gonna knock me out," Reese said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I can't make that promise, I've probably break it," Huntress replied adjusting her shirt.  
  
"You don't have any weapons?" Huntress opened the right side of her coat; there were needles, small silver balls, and lipstick. "What's the lipstick for?"  
  
"What? A girl can't look good."  
  
"You just love to surprise me, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not."  
  
"God, you can be such a pain at times."  
  
"Can we just find the damn wannabe and close the case."  
  
"Well, where are we going?"  
  
"I have an idea, follow me." Huntress ran down the street with Reese in tow and stopped when she got to her and her mother's building, it had been a while since she had last come. "Helena, come on. Life's not gonna wait for you," Selina Kyle said sitting on her daughter's bed.  
  
"Why not?" Helena asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"Cuz, that's not how life is."  
  
"I wish it would."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Helena shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."  
  
"That would figure."  
  
"Funny." Both of them began to laugh their heads off, and they couldn't stop; that had always been a moment Helena thought she'd never forget, well that was until her mother was killed right in front of her. "Huntress, Huntress! Huntress, are you there?" Reese asked waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Meet ya on the roof," Huntress said and jumped onto the fire escape.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hurry up, Detective!"  
  
"I'm going," Reese replied walking into the building and taking the elevator.  
  
Huntress was already on the roof when Reese came running through the door, "Too you long enough," Huntress replied; back flipping of the edge of the roof.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience," Reese replied walking over to her. "What are we doing here anyways?"  
  
"Fifteen years ago on this day, the Joker was up here and if I'm right, this guy is copying the Joker in everyway." And there he was, Helena was right, it wasn't a surprise. "Stay in the shadows," she whispered.  
  
"Where's your little kitty?" the wannabe Joker asked.  
  
Huntress turned around, "What kitty?" She examined her surroundings, and looked for her boundaries and risk areas. He began to close the distance them, but this time she knew what to do; she began walking towards him, invading his space, sparking fear in him. He tried to punch her, but she could his fist and flipped him over. They began to fight, he was using all of Joker's moves but Huntress already knew the Joker's moves, so she hand no problem guessing his every move. She was getting close to a very high risk area, and that wasn't good; she had to work the wannabe Joker back some and get out of the hole she was about to get into. She knew of only one move that could work in this situation, she hadn't the move in a while, but this was her one chance. She slammed her foot into his stomach and flipped over his body, she tripped him before he could react and flipped him onto his stomach. "Reese!" Huntress said holding the wannabe Joker down. Reese ran over and put handcuffs on him. Huntress pulled him to his feet, "Who the fuck are you!?" Huntress asked slamming him into the roof door. She wiped off his white make-up; she pulled off his green wig, "Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Don't hurt me; I was only doing this cuz I really like the Joker, how was I suppose to know he was real," he said, fearfully.  
  
"Tell it to you cell mate." Huntress jumped off the building and headed to the Clock Tower. ~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~& "So, who is the wannabe Joker?" Helena asked looking over Barbara's shoulder.  
  
"A former New Gotham High student, he's a college student now, studying the history of Gotham, to be specific the criminals of Gotham," Barbara answered bringing up files.  
  
"Well, it seems he got a little tangled up in his research."  
  
"Well, he's a big fan of the Joker, he's been researching him since he was thirteen."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"And you're the poster girl for normality?"  
  
"That's different, I'm not trying to be one of Gotham's dangerous criminals; I'm just trying to put them away."  
  
"Much like your."  
  
"Finish that sentence and I will kick your ass."  
  
".Mother."  
  
"That wasn't what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Yes, but it saved me ass for a kicking."  
  
"So, how long is Dinah gonna be out of commission?"  
  
"A week, two at the most, the drug is still in her system and it's slowly getting drained out. I'm trying to find an anti-dot, but it's not going well."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"I'm gonna take that as a sign of fatigue, and I suggest you go home and get some rest, before you say anything else you might regret. You aren't exactly at you best right now."  
  
"But even at my worst I could always kick your ass," Helena replied as she entered the elevator. ~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~() "Huntress, where you headed?" Reese asked as he ran to catch up to her.  
  
"I'm a bit busy, at the moment," Huntress replied speeding up.  
  
"Huntress, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about what happened between us," Reese said racing after her. Before he could catch up with her, she had already climbed up the build, "Huntress!"  
  
Helena let herself into her apartment, she closed the door and leaned against the door, allowing her body to slid against the wooden door. She banged her head against the door, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ouch!" Helena said, and then pulled herself off the ground. She dragged her body into her bedroom and flopped face first onto her bed; she rolled off, knocking everything from her bedside table, her hand feel upon her father's letter, her heart stopped, and her blood ran cold.her father's letter. She opened it and stared at the ink words that were set perfectly on the clean white paper, it looked to perfect to read. She allowed her eyes to soak in the words:  
  
Dear Helena Wayne-Kyle,  
  
My dearest daughter, Helena, I'm hoping that one day you will read this letter, but if you don't, I will understand. You are my daughter and I love you with all my heart, I will always support you in what you do and I will always be watching over you. You asked quite a few questions, I don't believe I could answer them all in one letter. I have heard about Barbara, I know it is my fault! All of it is my fault! I want to see, even if it's only for a second, I will completely understand if you don't show up. Meet me at the Gotham café, at eight o'clock at night on January 5th of your twenty-third year.  
  
Love,  
Bruce Wayne  
  
Helena allowed the words to completely sink in, maybe the words would be different, but she knew that they wouldn't. She thought about whether or not she should meet her father; her mind came up with a blank answer. Tomorrow was January 5th, she had to decide; the answer popped into her head and she knew it was the right one, at least she hoped.  
  
~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~)( Harley Quinn sat behind her desk, her hands folded in front of her, "Why don't you read me the headlines," she said looking at her assistant sitting across from her.  
  
"Your not gonna like them," he replied.  
  
"I've already read it, I hired him to take care of Huntress, but he screwed up!"  
  
"I'll be stopping the payment on that check."  
  
"I need someone who can take this Huntress down, quickly. And all of Gotham's legendary criminals are either locked up, dead or quit and had a family. Mr. J and I always talked about children."  
  
"As in Joker, the green haired clown who got his ass handed to him by Batman on a daily bases?"  
  
"Are you making fun of the Joker?"  
  
"No, that's just what I heard."  
  
"I need someone who can do this job quickly.Mr. J had and lot of, how can I put it, jack-in-the-boxes, and one of them was very good at his job, he dreamed of being the next Joker, and this could very well be his chance."  
  
"Shall I call him, and set up a meeting, Ms. Quinn?"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow, noon."  
  
"Person to person or telephone?"  
  
"Which ever, and I want him to start as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Quinn."  
  
"And I want her dead, understand?"  
  
"Yes," she replied exiting the room.  
  
Harley walked over to the window, looking down at New Gotham, "Soon Huntress will be out of this city for good and the whole city will be mine, perhaps I should call it Joker City." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Helena stood in front of the mirror, as she combed her hair into a tight ponytail; she looked through her closet, she was looking for the nicest outfit she owned, and of course the only really nice outfit she had, ironically belonged to Barbara. She finally found the outfit that covered the most; she pulled on a pair of black slacks, and carefully pulled a white turtleneck over her head. She pulled on her black leather heeled boots; she zipped them up and grabbed her leather jacket. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, she made sure her make-up wasn't too heavy, her outfit too unladylike and her hair messy; she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder and headed out the door, "Miss Helena, where are you going?" Alfred asked as Helena rushed by him.  
  
"Later!" Helena shouted running out the front door and away from Alfred's questions.  
  
"I swear one of these days she gonna run out of this house naked."  
  
"No I'm not!" Helena shouted, her heels could be heard as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to have to learn to do that." ~~~~~ "Dr. Quinn?" her assistant said as she entered Harley's office.  
  
"Yes?" Harley said as she looked up from her paperwork.  
  
"He's on line one, Dr. Quinn."  
  
"Wonderful, I'll be taking the call right now."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Quinn."  
  
"Hello, this is Harley Quinn."  
  
"Hello, Harley," the man replied.  
  
"Nice to hear from you again."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"As in jack-in-the-box?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"I have an assignment for you."  
  
"Yes, and what is it? And how much does it pay?"  
  
"I want you to get rid of New Gotham's vigilante, I want no traces!"  
  
"Death?'  
  
"Yes, I've hired many top nock killers and no one has been able to do the job."  
  
"I can, if the price is right."  
  
"Five million, you get the first half once you got the pain in my ass captured and the other half when I see the bitch's body."  
  
"As you wish, Harley."  
  
"When will you be here?"  
  
"I'm half way there."  
  
"I have already set up a hotel room for you, at the Holiday Inn. It's under the name James."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's paid for, you've got a week."  
  
"Call when you get here, bye." Harley hung up the phone, another man walked into the office, "Your services are no longer needed," Harley said then shot the man in the heart. "He was such a waste of killer." ~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^ Helena sat at the table, a cup of coffee in front of her; she was nervous, she had done scarier things and even more dangerous things, then why was this feel scarier and more dangerous. She began fidgeting with her hands, she was starting to feel dizzy, and she wanted to throw up. "Helena?" she hear a male voice say, she looked up and saw.(A/N: Dun, dun, dun.now you all have to wait for part 6.J/K).her father, "You look just like your mother," he said once he got a good look at her.  
  
"Thank you," Helena replied finally able to regain her voice again.  
  
"It's true," he said as he sat across from her.  
  
"Yeah, so I've heard."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"I don't know you tell me. My mother died, then I find out who my father is and he's gone and then Barbara takes me in because that's all she can do cuz she's in a wheelchair because of a green haired criminal my FATHER wouldn't kill!" Helena shouted rising up out of her chair.  
  
"Do you feel someone watching us?" Bruce asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think it's good watching."  
  
"Did you tell anyone I was coming?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not Barbara, Alfred or anyone else?"  
  
"No."  
  
Suddenly the glass from the front window shattered and smoke filled the room, "Helena, are you hear?" Bruce asked searching for his daughter.  
  
"I'm right here!" Helena shouted.  
  
"Let go of." Bruce started but a huge smack was heard, like something hitting skull. Helena got to her feet and ran after the man; she tried to get him to let go of her father but all that accomplished was getting herself slammed into a wall.  
  
"Daddy!" Helena shouted as the man tossed Bruce into the backseat of the car. But there was nothing she could do.she had lost her father.once again. She got up and headed to the clock tower, she had to save her father.she wouldn't lose him again.  
  
Authors' Note: Don't worry there's another part, and we'll see what happens when it's up to Helena to save her father and how badly Jack screwed up. What? Every story needs comedy, and here's our and he's name is Jack. He, he, he, he!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! ::Evil laugh:: 


	6. Part 6 Batman

Helena's Christmas: Batman's Promise Part 6  
  
~~~~~~%~~~~~~%~~~~~~%~~~~~~%~~~~~~%~~~~~~%~~~~~~%~~~~~~% "Barbara! Barbara! Barbara! Oh, please be home!" Helena shouted as she ran into the control room.  
  
"What is it now Helena? Do you need some fashion advice?" Barbara asked as she wheeled into the room.  
  
"No, it's really serious Barbara."  
  
"Sure, what is it?" she asked as she wheeled herself over to the closest computer.  
  
"Someone captured Batman."  
  
"That's not funny, Helena!"  
  
"I'm not joking, I'm serious! He came to see me, I didn't tell you or anyone else cuz I wasn't sure I was gonna go. But I went and some guy captured him and I tried to get him back but he threw me against the wall and was gone before I could stop him again."  
  
"Where was this?" Barbara asked getting straight to business.  
  
"Gotham café, around eight-fifteen tonight."  
  
"Well, lets see if I have any surveillance; can you tell me anything about the crime?"  
  
"Um.the front window of the café was shattered, the whole café filled with smoke and that's when he took Bruce."  
  
"I swear I remember those tactics from somewhere."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Remember Joker's jack-in-the-boxes, the head one was Jack and he wanted to be the next Joker and his tactics were shatter front window, and smoke."  
  
"Right, the question is who hired him? I mean, Batman's been out of commission for a while."  
  
"Maybe he was after me and didn't know it, the last time he was seen was the day the Joker got locked up."  
  
"Yeah, the last I heard he was in Montana."  
  
"Well, there's a crime filled state."  
  
"He obviously hasn't been keeping up with the times in Gotham."  
  
"Well, now he has Bruce, and we need to find a way to get him out, alive."  
  
"Well, duh!"  
  
"I've got surveillance, he heading towards the abandon warehouses."  
  
"Well, there's something new."  
  
"I'm gonna try to find out which one he's in. You change into you Huntress costume."  
  
"Superheroes wear costumes, I wear an outfit!"  
  
"Whatever! Just go change!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. I'll be back in five."  
  
"Just hurry up." ~~~~~~&~~~~~~&~~~~~~&~~~~~~&~~~~~~&~~~~~~&~~~~~~&~~~~~~& "Reese!"  
  
"Yes, Sir?" Reese asked turning around.  
  
"I have a new case for you, there's been a kidnapping at Gotham café, and we need to find the kidnapper man as soon as possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the multimillionaire Bruce Wayne has be kidnapped."  
  
"Oh, so."  
  
"Go to the crime scene and see what you can figure out."  
  
"Yes, Commissioner Gordon."  
  
Reese left the station and headed to the crime scene; what he was looking for he didn't know. ~~~~~~+~~~~~~+~~~~~~+~~~~~~+~~~~~~+~~~~~~+~~~~~~+~~~~~~+ "So, how's Dinah?" Helena asked as she flopped down in her chair.  
  
"She's better, the drug is completely out of her system."  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"I gave her an injection of some pretty strong pain killers, which caused her to throw up for about four hours and got all the drug out of her system."  
  
"You gave her cancer treatments?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the only way it would get out of her system; she still has her hair, it wasn't that strong."  
  
"Good, when's she gonna be back on duty?"  
  
"A day or two."  
  
"Good, so what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, since he doesn't know about you, I figured we'd surprise he. He's at Joker's old warehouse."  
  
"Ironic, ain't it?"  
  
"Well, we better be getting to work."  
  
"Smart idea, what about Dinah?"  
  
"Alfred can watch her, she too weak to fight crime right now."  
  
"Oh, so she's pissed. Ain't she?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"So, what's our plan."  
  
"Well, you can come in one of three ways; ceiling, window or door."  
  
"I love dropping in on people."  
  
"Ceiling, okay. Here's what your gonna do: there's an already crumbling part of the ceiling, break it, then drop in, it's in the middle of the warehouse. That will give you a pretty good visual, find Bruce first, and then, deal with Jack. Make sure that Bruce doesn't have any injuries and he's conscious. If he's not, then try to treat his injuries, unless of course Jack gets in your way."  
  
"Okay, Barbara, I know the drill."  
  
"Turn your com set on, and have it on at all times."  
  
"Yes, Barbara."  
  
"Now, you better get going."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"Hurry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." ~~~~~~)(~~~~~~)(~~~~~~)(~~~~~~)(~~~~~~)(~~~~~~)(~~~~~~)(~~~~~~)( Helena stood on the roof of the warehouse, carefully looking for the crumbling part of the ceiling. "Huntress?" Helena quickly whirled around and getting into fighting stance, she relaxed when she saw it was Reese.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Reese?" Huntress asked as she pushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"I'm looking for a kidnapped man, Bruce Wayne."  
  
"Ironic, but you better get off the case."  
  
"And, why is that?"  
  
"Because this kidnapping isn't any of your business, it's mines and my fellow vigilantes."  
  
"Well, I was put on the case, and I'm not about to give it up!"  
  
"Listen to me Reese this doesn't concern you, so just leave."  
  
"What do you mean this doesn't concern me?"  
  
"It's non of you business, Reese! Get out of here, now!"  
  
"I'm not leaving, I'm here to do my job," he said taking a step forward, the ceiling became to cave in. Huntress caught his arm before he fell all the way through, she pulled him back up and saw Jack looking up at her.  
  
"Shit! Thanks a lot Reese!" Huntress shouted shoving Reese backwards off the roof and into an open dumpster. (A/N: Funny, funny!)  
  
"Hopefully Oracle has another plan up her fancy sleeves." Helena raced across the rooftops of Gotham until she reached the clock tower. "Hey Barbara," Helena said as she causally walked into the room.  
  
"Where is Bruce?" Barbara asked as she looked up from her work.  
  
"Um.I think your gonna need a new plan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Reese screwed it up, he's on the case and he won't give it up."  
  
"Swear to God. Alright, I got to think of a new plan. Damn!"  
  
"I'm guessing surprise entrance is out of the plan."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, just get in, and after that just do whatever to get Bruce out of there safely."  
  
"Okay, so I'm gonna need back up aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you are."  
  
"But Dinah's out of commission."  
  
"Well, she gonna have to suck it up for now."  
  
"Okay, so I'm gonna be doing the work of one and a half people."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Great fun."  
  
"Alfred, tell Dinah to get ready."  
  
"Yes, Miss Barbara," Alfred replied making his way up the stairs.  
  
"Will I need anything?" Helena asked hopping onto the computer desk.  
  
"No, well I am giving you a few supplies to use just in case."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Okay, so I put them."  
  
"I'm gonna give half to Dinah and the other half to you, and I want you to put them where they're most assessable to you, understand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you want Barbara?" Dinah asked as she walked down the stairs with the happiest smile on her face.  
  
"Someone has kidnapped Bruce Wayne, there's no time to explain the details. You and Helena are gonna head to the warehouse, you're gonna find Bruce and make sure he's alright, that's all you have to do, understand?" Barbara said as she handed Dinah half of the supplies. "Put them in the place most assessable to you, understand?"  
  
"Yes, and yes."  
  
"Good, I found a way for both of you to get in without being seen or noticed, but you have to be quite." She said as she handed Helena the blue prints to the warehouse.  
  
"Got ya," Helena said. "So, well be on our way. Let's go Dinah." Helena said pushing Dinah into the elevator. ~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()  
Helena got the roof door open, it was small and Dinah went in first followed by Helena; she dropped down onto the cement floor of the hallway. She and Dinah made their way to the ground floor, they made their way through the hallway and down the stairs. They stopped when they bummed into Reese, "Didn't I tell you to stay out of it?" Helena whispered.  
  
"You don't tell me what to do, Huntress," Reese replied angrily.  
  
"This is your case to deal with, it's ours!"  
  
"How is it your case?"  
  
"It's personal!"  
  
"To who?"  
  
"To me, Oracle and Dinah. It's very personal!"  
  
"Huntress, I don't feel so." Dinah started. Huntress quickly turned around and pulled Dinah straight up before she could pass out.  
  
"Dinah, how do you feel?"  
  
"Can we stop for a few minutes?"  
  
"You've got two."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dinah caught her breath and Helena helped her to her feet; they continued on their way to the stairs, "Reese, leave," Huntress said. Dinah collapse next to Helena, "Then again I could use some help. Dinah stay here, until Reese and I came back, got it?"  
  
"Yeah," Dinah replied.  
  
"Contact Oracle, understand and tell her what's going on."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Huntress headed down the stairs first, with Reese pretty far behind; Dinah got up, she felt much better, she could tell Helena she could do the job. She was only two steps away from Reese, when she began to feel dizzy and before she knew is she was tumbling down the stairs; she knocked Reese down in the process. Huntress was already half way into the warehouse, Jack walked over and Huntress hid behind one of the cargo boxes, "Well, well, what do we have here? A detective and a little girl, interesting," Jack said as he dragged them further into the warehouse.  
  
"Fuck!" Huntress shouted as she dashed for the stairs, she ran up the stairs as quickly as she could. "Oracle, we've got a huge problem."  
  
"What is it Huntress?" Oracle asked concerned.  
  
"Um.Dinah and Reese have been captured."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Well, there's a new word for you."  
  
"Get out of there now!"  
  
"See ya soon." ~~~~~~=~~~~~~=~~~~~~=~~~~~~=~~~~~~=~~~~~~=~~~~~~=~~~~~~= "So, it's basically up to us," Helena said as she looked over Barbara's should.  
  
"Yeah, that would be it."  
  
"Great, so what's the plan?"  
  
"Um.I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Okay, that's great."  
  
"I think I might know a plan, but it's old."  
  
"Let's hear it." ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~* "You captured the wrong hero! You idiot! You were supposed to capture Huntress!" Harley shouted stomping her feet. "I can't believe how badly you screwed up! I could just kill you!"  
  
"But I captured Batman," Jack said trying his best to protect himself.  
  
"He's not the pain in my ass!"  
  
"I could capture this pain in your ass, if you'd like."  
  
"You've already got me in enough trouble!"  
  
"So, what do you want me to do with them?"  
  
"Get rid of them, what else? And do it quickly!"  
  
"Yes, do I still get my money?"  
  
"Half, and only half. Get rid of them and make sure they can't pin it on me, understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Good, hurry up." Harley exited as Dinah awoke from her unconscious state, she looked around, she was tied to a chair; just great, just great, I screw up once.okay so it was more than once, Dinah thought. She looked over her shoulder to find Reese tied to another chair; how am I going to get out of this mess? Dinah questioned herself. She remembered all the supplies she had in her coat; there was a knife, she got it out and began to cut her ropes. Reese was unconscious and there was no way she untie him, she made her way over to Bruce.  
  
"Do I know you?" Bruce whispered.  
  
"Dinah, Black Canary's daughter, I work with your daughter Helena, well Huntress and Barbara, Batgirl well actually Oracle, now," Dinah replied.  
  
"No, fancy nickname?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"So, what's the plan?"  
  
"Wait for Huntress and Oracle."  
  
"That's a good plan."  
  
"Yeah, I figured you'd say that."  
  
"What about the detective?"  
  
"Oh, Huntress's boyfriend, she'll save him." ~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^ "Okay, this is the final plan, Huntress, if anyone screws this one up, it's all over. We're all dead, there's no other plan," Oracle said looking up at Helena.  
  
"Like I need more pressure, Oracle," Huntress replied as she placed Barbara's wheel chair on the ground. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, don't drop me."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"One word Huntress: Dinah."  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"No it wasn't!" Dinah chimed in.  
  
"Dinah?" they said together.  
  
"No, Santa. Yes, Dinah. I got Bruce untied and myself."  
  
"What about Reese?" Oracle asked.  
  
"Well, he's unconscious at the moment."  
  
"Okay, me and Huntress are making our way in, where's Jack?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Big bad."  
  
"Oh, he's figuring out a way to get rid of us."  
  
"How nice, he's putting effort into it," Huntress replied helping Oracle down. Oracle got into her wheelchair and they made their way to the ground floor of the warehouse, "Ready?" Huntress asked as she looked over at Barbara.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Oracle replied.  
  
"1."  
  
"2."  
  
"3," they both said. Oracle was already on the ground floor but Huntress was making her way across the pipelines. She positioned herself a few feet away from Jack, and then she dropped down behind him. "I hear you were looking for me," Huntress said putting her hand on her hips. Jack turned around and narrowed his eyes, "You!"  
  
"The name is Huntress, remember it," Huntress replied as she stood her ground.  
  
"You cost me a lot of money."  
  
"Oh, did I? That's great!" He came at her; she kicked him in the stomach sending him flying backwards into the desks. "Did that hurt?" Huntress asked, a sly smirk on her face. She ran towards Batman and Dinah, "Go with Barbara right now, go!" Huntress said as she rushed them towards Barbara. She made her way over to Reese, but Jack got in her way.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Jack asked standing in front of her.  
  
"I don't know, not here?" Huntress replied as she moved away from him.  
  
"Running, are you?"  
  
"No, just moving out of the way."  
  
"Really, is that so?"  
  
"Is this twenty-one questions or something?"  
  
"Well, we could of course. Question one, what's your name?"  
  
"Huntress, what's yours?"  
  
"Jack, how old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-something. You?"  
  
"Enough of this silly game!"  
  
"But I was having so much fun."  
  
"This isn't about fun, it's about killing."  
  
"Oh, really, that's cool! But this, this is painful," Huntress replied kicking Jack in the face, while doing a back flip. She landed on her feet with little effort, Bruce made his way over to Reese and untied him, he slung him over his shoulder and they headed for the front door.  
  
"And where are you five going?" the man who stood in front of the front door asked.  
  
"Um.Oracle, don't look now but we're in big trouble," Huntress whispered over here shoulder.  
  
"You don't say, Huntress," Oracle replied as she turned her wheel chair around; they were surrounded by ten guys. "Okay, you and Bruce take the five on the right and Dinah and I will take the five on the left," Oracle whispered over her shoulder.  
  
"What about Reese?" Huntress whispered back.  
  
"Um.we'll just have to protect him, alright, as best as we can. Understand everyone?"  
  
"Yes," they all replied.  
  
"Ready.set.go!" Oracle shouted as Bruce laid Reese body in the middle of the four of them.  
  
"You cover my back I cover yours," Bruce whispered as he and Huntress went into fighting stance.  
  
"Deal," Huntress replied kicking one of the guys in the crock.  
  
"I feel sorry for him."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"And that's where your mother's genes kick in."  
  
"Yeah, so I've heard."  
  
"And what's this thing I heard about you and the detective?" Bruce asked as they continued to fight.  
  
"It's a professional relationship."  
  
"That's the same thing I said about me and your mother."  
  
"So, what are you saying?"  
  
"It's not a professional relationship."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Yeah, and that's why you're so worried about him?"  
  
"He's my partner."  
  
"Huntress."  
  
"Must we talk about this right now?" Huntress asked as she laid her back against Bruce's and her flipped her over and onto the guys in front of him, she landed directly in front of him; she punched him five times in the face, tripped him, then slammed her foot into him stomach sending flying into a wall. "Two down," Huntress replied as she moved onto the next guy.  
  
"Must you be a show off?"  
  
"Hey, I got that from you."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but your not letting me show off."  
  
"Sorry, it's not my fault I'm better."  
  
"You aren't better than me."  
  
"And yet I'm still kicking more ass than you."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!!! Yes it is!! Yes it is!! Yes it is!! Yes it is!!"  
  
"Do you two mind! We are trying to beat the bad guys!" Oracle shouted at them.  
  
"We are beating the bad guys, just arguing while we do it," Huntress replied punching a guy in the face and throwing him into the wall.  
  
"Stop showing off Huntress, and do your job!"  
  
"I am Oracle, you do yours!"  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Reese asked as he awoke.  
  
"Duck!" Huntress shouted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Duck!" Huntress shouted again and he did just as a chair came flying at him. "Well, don't just sit there! Get up and help!"  
  
Reese jumped up and began fighting along side them; soon they had beaten all ten of the guys and went after Jack. Huntress went after him as he tried to escape, she refused to let him go, he kidnapped her father. She pulled him down and they both started to fall to the cement floor; she caught a pipe before her body could slam against the ground floor, but you couldn't say the same thing about Jack. "Huntress!" Bruce shouted as he ran to make sure his daughter was alive. He spotted her hanging from the lead pipe, "Just like your mother, you both love giving me heart attacks." Huntress smiled and let go landing on her feet.  
  
"We better get out of here," Oracle said as she looked over at Dinah, Bruce picked her up and they headed out.  
  
"Wait, I'm on this case, I could lose my job!" Reese said stepping in front them.  
  
"Not, our problem," Huntress replied pushing him out of the way.  
  
"Huntress we have to talk!"  
  
"Later." ~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:  
Helena sat at a table in a coffee table a few blocks away from the police department; Reese walked in and made his way over to the table, "I'm surprised you call, seeing as I never gave you my number," Reese said taking the seat across from her.  
  
"Yeah, well, I have friends in very high places," Helena replied taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"So, are we gonna talk about what happened?"  
  
"Look, what happened, happened there's nothing we can do about it. That's the way it is. I was drunk, okay, I wasn't thinking straight." I'm lying, Helena thought to herself.  
  
"Look, are we together or not? I mean, you like me, I like you, we work well together."  
  
"Look, Reese I'm not ready to be serious with anyone right now. There's already enough stuff going on in my life and I just can't deal with that right now," Helena said as she got up from her seat, she grabbed her purse and was out the door; she got into Barbara's car and drove back to the clock tower, hopefully she made the right decision. ~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~() "Look, Helena we should talk, about everything," Bruce said as he sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, we should," Helena said as she put down the tea.  
  
"So, you should start."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Well, you get right to the point." ~~~~~~$~~~~~~$~~~~~~$~~~~~~$~~~~~~$~~~~~~$~~~~~~$~~~~~~$ Authors' Note: That's the end of the sequel don't worry there's a third one. Enjoy!! 


End file.
